La Vida De Un Lord
by TheNewerOne
Summary: Esta es la historia de un joven Lord, que tendrá un horrible destino gracias a una serie de eventos trágicos. En el camino hacia este evento, conocerá a varias personas y vivira experiencias únicas.
1. Capitulo 1: El Comienzo

Capitulo 1: Un Comienzo

Esta es la historia del joven hijo de un Lord, quien, tras una serie de eventos trágicos, horrorosos y

desafortunados, será llevado a cometer un acto horrible que cambiara su vida, para siempre….

Characters Copyrighted by DreamsWorks.

Text Copyrighted by TheNewerOne, 2014-2016

* * *

><p>Este día iba a ser muy especial para ella. Se iba a casar con el Lord de la Ciudad de Gongmen. Aquel hombre era, según su madre, alguien muy especial. Y la verdad es que ella estaba de acuerdo. Habia muchos rumores sobre el Lord. Algunos dicen que tenia influencias mas allá de China, unos decían que podía otros tienen la ridícula idea de decir que el el Ave Fenghuang, pero quizá sea porque los Pavo reales siempre han sido descritos así. Pero al fin y al cabo solo eran rumores.<p>

Ella estaba lista para casarse con el Lord. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido de boda de color rojo, que para ella fue una buena elección, casi combinaba con su plumaje rosa, ademas de un arreglo especial que se tenia que poner en la cabeza. Sus padres habían estando buscando a el hombre perfecto. para su hija, aunque el no quisiera. El quería estar con un hombre que simplemente fuera interesante. Pero el si lo era. Las dos familias se pusieron de acuerdo viendo si eran compatibles a traves de la astrología, es decir, comparando las fechas de nacimiento.

Todo estaba listo ya, en cualquier momento comenzara la Ceremonia de bodas. "Mei, es momento de que salgas.", le dijo su hermana con mucha prisa. Ella respiro profundamente y salió de su habitación. "Bueno, creo que ya estoy lista." dijo así misma con calma, mientras caminaba una ultima vez por su casa, la casa de su familia. Ella tenia varios recuerdos hermosos de su infancia, cuando solo era un pequeño polluelo, aquella vez en la que su familia entera fue al Festival de Invierno.

Pero no todo fue felicidad.

Ella aun se acuerda de la vez en la que sus padres pelearon cuando su madre pensó que su padre tenia otra esposa, o cuando ella misma intento huir cuando tenia 15 años. Pero, eso quedo en el pasado, y tiene que ver hacia el futuro.`Ojala que aun se acuerde de mi´ pensó ella. Una escolta la esperaba para llevarla a la Torre de la Flama Sagrada. "¿Es necesario esto?" , le pregunto a un lobo escolta. "Si, eso fue lo que dijeron sus padres, señorita".

Ella suspiro y comenzó la marcha hacia el Palacio. Ella vio a los habitantes de Gongmen, celebrando el evento. ¿Por que sus padres escogieron a alguien con mucho mas poder que toda su familia entera?. La respuesta era padre y madre querían tener influencia en China, aunque su familia era de las mas poderosas de la provincia. Ella de hecho ya lo había conocido. Esto sucedió cuando su familia realizo una visita a la Torre de la Flama Sagrada para establecer una nueva ruta comercial hacia las tierras mas allá de China.

Su familia ha sido comerciante por 10 generaciones, y querían aprovechar que la familia de el Lord estaba buscando también una esposa para su hijo. Ella no sabia si eran cosas del destino o puras coincidencias.

De tanto estar pensando en varias cosas, no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la Torre. La Torre de la Flama Sagrada era una estructura monumental, Era un símbolo del clan de los pavoreales, un símbolo de poder. Ella estaba siendo acompañada de su familia, a quien realmente no le había puesto atención desde que salieron de la casa. Pero quizá era lo mejor. No quería tener tanta presión de su familia.

Su madre se acerco a ella para darle un abrazo. "Hija, me siento muy orgullosa de ti, y lo sabes."La pavoreal empezó a llorar. Su hija, a quien tanto amo, al fin es una padre igualmente le dio un abrazo."Hija, esto es muy importante para nuestra familia, ojalá que seas feliz con Baojia."

"Mei." dijo su hermana un poco celosa."Te casaras con el hijo de Lord Chao, y sabes que el, a pesar de tener 39 años, tiene un aspecto físico muy…uff, no se como describirlo. Ojalá que tus hijos sean igual que él."Mei vio a su hermana, sonriente, y le dijo que así seria.

´De solo pensar que yo tengo 23 años…´Penso Mei algo incomoda. Aunque era algo común que hubieran personas que se casaban con alguien menor que la otra, ella pensaba que eso era algo raro, pero, las mujeres prácticamente no podían quejarse de eso de manera abierta, todas las decisiones las tomaban las familias, no las parejas.

Las puertas de la Torre se abrieron y fueron recibidos por el Jefe Lobo."Buenos días señores Chang, soy el Jefe Lobo, General del Ejercito de Gongmen y Segundo al Mando de la Familia Real, Hao Wei,mucho gusto en conocerlos."El saludo a la futura esposa de Baojia."La Familia Real los esta esperando adentro, pasen."

No había forma de describir la belleza con la que estaba decorada la decoraciones de color rojo, símbolo del amor. Y luego lo vio. La familia real estaba caminando hacia ella. Era el momento. La familia de Baojia le dio la bienvenida con varios obsequios,según la tradición del clan."Bienvenidos señores Cheung, acepten nuestros humildes obsequios como muestra de nuestra gratitud."Pero que obsequios. Perlas, seda fina, ropa, etc.

"Hola,Mei" le dijo el hijo del Lord de Gongmen.

Era Bao. ´Oh por los dioses´Penso Mei, tratando de ver a su familia, pero no sirvió de nada."Gusto en volver a verte. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que nos vimos por ultima vez, hace 7, o 10 años?"Mei no sabia que decir. ´¿Que hago?,estoy muy nerviosa para esto!´

"No importa, luego lo recordare. Mei, hoy es un día en el que el Sol esta resplandeciendo de una manera que me hace sentir bien, y ,¿Sabes que?, eso no esta nada encante este tipo de clima."Caminaba alrededor de Mei, quizá así iba a hablar."No tengas miedo Mei, no te haré nada malo, lo prometo. Recuerda aquella vez Mei, los dos tuvimos una experiencia agradable, y lo sabes."

En eso tenia razón. El parecía un hombre amable, así que trato de decirle algo."Hola Baojia."Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir. "Si, todavía me acuerdo de aquella visita a la Torre hace varios años, y quiero decirte que…"Baojia interrumpió a Mei."Mei, no puedes discutir el día de la boda. Cuando nos casemos discutimos,¿si?"

Después de la Ceremonia…

En China, el banquete de la boda quizá era mas importante que la boda en si. Varios invitados contaban alguna historia de su vida. Pero los invitados no nada mas y nada menos que varias leyendas del Kung Fu. Asistieron a la boda el Maestro Oogway, el Maestro Shifu, El Maestro Rinoceronte y su hijo, y el Gran Maestro Víbora. Otros invitados incluían a el Jefe de la Villa de Pandas, y el Representante del Emperador Shengzong.

Mei y Baojia decidieron finalizar el banquete un poco antes de lo planeado. La verdad era que querían hablar en privado sobre algunas cosas personales. Después de despedirse de los invitados, Baojia llevo a Mei a su habitación. La habitación era muy, pero muy lujosa. Puertas hechas con madera fina de los bosques del centro, un armario , que juzgando por el diseño, provenía de una tierra muy lejana, lamparas que colgaban del techo,dando una buena iluminación a la habitación y una colección de jarrones de su tatarabuelo. Pero dos cosas destacaban de esta habitación: la cama relativamente enorme, con sabanas hechas de telas finas y almohadas esparcidas al final de la cama muy bien ordenadas.

La otra cosa que destaca de la habitación es un enorme dibujo en la pared. El dibujo representaba a la dios Fenghuang, divinidad máxima de los pavoreales.´Ya veo por que le dicen descendiente de Fenghuang…

"Que encante tu habitación."Muy tímida dijo y camino un poco por el cuarto."Nuestra habitación." le dijo. Mei se sorprendió al oír esto. Se supone que las parejas recién casadas tenían que dormir en habitaciones separadas."Hable con mi madre sobre esto y ella accedió a cumplir este favor."

"Baojia, dime,¿Por que quisiste hacer esto?¿Por que te casaste con alguien menor que tu?"Baojia se quedo congelado al escuchar estas sabia si realmente valía la pena responder."¿Que quieres que te diga?Esto es, no se como decírtelo.¨

"Pero, déjame decirte algo. Yo creo que con el tiempo nuestra relación será mucho mejor, créeme. En un año seré Lord, y tengo planeado grandes cosas para la Provincia. Imagina por un momento ver a una provincia sin crimen, sin violencia. El Consejo de Kung Fu me ha aconsejado que protejamos a nuestros descendientes."

"¿Ya tan pronto quieres tener hijos, Baojia?" dijo Mei. Baojia la vio a la cara con seriedad y se acerco a ella.

"Quisiera hablar de eso precisamente Mei. Nuestros hijos tienen que ser grandes líderes. ¿Como deberíamos nombrarlos?" dijo Baojia, haciendo que Mei se sorprendiera al oir esto.

"Si tuviéramos una hija, seria Fan,si fuera niño, no se,¿Shen?"A Baojia la atención el ultimo nombre que dijo Mei. ´Pensamiento profundo, flama, nombre suena bien.´"Me sorprendes Mei, Shen es el nombre indicado para nuestro hijo. Quizás le de mi Guan dao cuando sea vez."

"Me gusta ese nombre. Quiero que sea el mejor Lord que ha visto la provincia, claro, si es que tu llegas a ser uno bueno, Baojia"dijo Mei riendo." Veremos con el tiempo, querida."Los dos pavoreales rieron.

Pero, el destino tenia otras cosas planeadas para la pareja. Mei tenia ocultado un secreto que su familia no le dijo a la familia de Baojia, un secreto que tendría graves consecuencias en el futuro…

* * *

><p>(NA: Soy un escritor un poco lento, gracias a que tengo una vida ocupada. Estoy tratando de adelantarme con con los siguientes capítulos, pero no será sino hasta el próximo fin de semana que publicare otro capitulo. En el siguiente capitulo aparecerá por primera vez nuestro protagonista, así como otro personaje muy importante para la historia. El secreto mencionado al final del capitulo será revelado conforme avance la historia, la cual se pondrá muy oscura. La boda originalmente iba a ser mostrada en su totalidad, pero no tuve mas ideas de como descubrí en internet que Baojia significa"el que protege a la familia", lo cual sonaba bien para el personaje, y que tendrá que ver mucho en la historia. Gracias por leer, y por favor la próxima:)


	2. Capitulo 2: El Nacimiento

(Y aquí esta, uno de los capítulos mas importantes de la historia, disfrutenlo)

* * *

><p>6 Años Después….<p>

El día en que nace un hijo es un evento que le cambia la vida a un padre para siempre. Las fantasías del hijo que aun no nace toman el control de la mente, y las expectativas empiezan a crecer. Los padres siempre esperan que el hijo sea inteligente, que sea sano, y que sea capaz de lograr lo que requieren. Pero las cosas no siempre pasan como se planean.

Lord Baojia y Lady Mei estaban muy emocionados al oír la noticia de que iban a ser padres. Le pusieron mucha atención al huevo. Instalaron un cuarto especial en La Torre de La Flama Sagrada, la enfermería, donde el huevo estaría caliente y a salvo hasta que se abriera, y donde el polluelo seria cuidado hasta que estuviera listo para ser llevado a su habitación.

Ambos padres se olvidaron un poco de sus actividades políticas y visitaban la enfermería frecuentemente, en especial Mei, quien estaba la mayor parte del día sentada al lado del nido de almohadas, contemplando el huevo. Había algo que a ella le preocupaba sobre el huevo, pero no podía recordar que era.

La incubación de un huevo de pavo real duraba un mes aproximadamente, lo cual le parecía mucho tiempo. Ella apenas podía esperar hasta que naciera su polluelo, con plumas rizadas y pequeñas garitas, para poder sostenerlo en sus alas. Baojia estaba menos distraído de su trabajo, pero no menos emocionado que su esposa, y su entusiasmo eterno lo hacia sonreír en mas de una ocasión.

Un día , después de que ella estuviera pasando varios minutos frustrada sobre no saber cual iba a ser el sexo de su polluelo, el le dijo que podía pensar en algo especial para ella."Podríamos hablar con La Adivina",el declaro,"y nos podría decirnos si el polluelo será macho o hembra."

Mei estaba emocionada por la idea, así que envío a Baojia a que trajera a La Adivina, una cabra hembra que tenia un gran conocimiento. Ella era casi ignorada dentro del palacio y siempre tenia una cara sarcástica, incluso mientras se dirigía al Cuarto del Trono."¿Si, mi Lord?" ella pregunto, haciendo reverencia.

"Adivina, mi esposa quiere saber si nuestro hijo será niño o niña",le dijo Baojia."Deseamos que usted pueda adivinar la respuesta a esto."

"Tendremos que ver si el destino esta dispuesto a dar tal información", ella dijo, y camino con confianza en las escaleras que llevaban hacia el trono."Necesitare una pluma de ustedes dos."

Baojia y Mei se vieron el uno a otro, algo intrigados, pero ambos se quitaron una pequeña pluma de sus alas después de un momento de duda."Ahora",dijo la Adivina, poniendo las plumas al fondo de su tazón. Ella pudo haber quitado un pedacito de sus batas, algo que ella hacia casi siempre a sus clientes, pero ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no hacer esto con sus gobernantes y superiores.

"Veamos que tiene preparado el futuro para el bebe…"

Ella arrojo polvo brillante a las plumas, y humo colorido se levanto hacia el aire. Las imágenes en el humo empezaron bien. Un enorme huevo, de color azul profundo, flotaba sobre ellos, rodeado de niebla verde que hacia que se viera placentero. La Adivina frunció sus labios, y vio directamente el fondo del tazón."Veo que… el huevo se abrirá antes de tiempo."

"¿Que" dijo Mei, al mismo tiempo que la niebla que rodeaba al huevo se torno de un color blanco. Flamas blancas empezaron a girar alrededor del huevo, haciendo que el huevo dejara de ser verde para terminar sin color. La cascara del huevo se rompió en pedazos que se disolvieron en mas humo, y este humo se condenso hasta tener la forma de un pavo real…pero seguía siendo blanco.

"Veo blanco, y fuego y oscuridad", declaro La Adivina.

"¡Esto no es posible!", grito Baojia, moviendo sus alas hacia las imágenes en el humo, haciendo que se desvanecieran.¿Que fue lo que acabamos de ver?,no te pedimos que nos dijeras estas falsedades!"

Mi Lord, esto fue lo que el Universo decidió revelarnos", ella respondió, impávida."Podemos hacer un buen uso de esta visión para…"

"Retirese, por favor", dijo Baojia, tratando de no gritarle en la cara."Tiene suerte de que no la expulse de La Torre."

Después de este incidente, Baojia y Mei tuvieron la idea de contarle a todo aquel con quien hablaran de lo ridículo de esa predicción. Pero una gran duda se planto en el fondo de sus almas.¿Realmente su hijo iba a nacer prematuramente? ¿Y que significaba "blanco, fuego y oscuridad"?

El blanco era el color de la muerte… ¿Acaso las imágenes confusas estaban prediciendo un augurio de mala suerte?

Se estaba acercando el final del mes, y los preparativos para el nacimiento continuaban. Mei estaba mas y mas tiempo en la enfermería, y ella, aunque no lo admitía en publico, si estaba preocupada de que el huevo naciera prematuramente. Esto ya había pasado en su familia…

Quedaban diez días, luego ocho, luego siete. Y luego, en el sexto día antes de que el huevo se abriera, los médicos y auxiliares se sorprendieron al oír el ruido de un ave tratando de picar. El huevo se estaba abriendo.

La alarma sobo por todos lados, y pronto, Baojia y Mei fueron corriendo a presenciar el acto. Ellos vieron a su hijo aun por nacer, agarrandose el uno al otro con miedo, en lo que pareciera el evento que hizo que cada medico en la ciudad viera al huevo con sus respiraciones siendo rehenes en sus pechos. El Lord y la Lady se sentían débiles y como si se quisieran desmayar; ellos ahora se arrepintieron de su decisión de rechazar la predicción de La Adivina, y vieron como pequeñas grietas y rupturas aparecían en la superficie del huevo, con una extraña combinación de emoción y terror.

Después de todo, tomo alrededor de varias horas para que el huevo se abriera completamente; obviamente el polluelo adentro estaba teniendo algunos problemas. Ninguna de las personas congregadas en la enfermería se atrevió a irse. Al fin, hubo un sonido de rompimiento, y el frente del cascaron se fragmento. Fluido del huevo salió del orificio del huevo, y un pequeño cuerpo débil colapso en el conjunto de sabanas y almohadas con golpe.

Rápidamente dos médicos trataron de limpiar al polluelo, así como Baojia y Mei, quienes trataron desesperadamente de echarle un primer vistazo a su hijo. Pero todo el mundo-todos los doctores y en especial los dos pavo reales- se congelaron cuando dieron su primer vistazo al bebe.

Cada una de sus plumas eran de color blanco.

El polluelo tumbado en las sabanas aun no había abierto sus ojos. Sus delgadas plumas estaban empapadas en el fluido del huevo, y estaba temblando violentamente. Después de que haya pasado casi un minuto en el todo el mundo vio vio en horror a eso y nadie trato de hacer algún movimiento para levantarlo, eso empezó a piar débilmente, por instinto tratando de averiguar donde estaban sus padres. Para los médicos y para Baojia y Mei, sus píos sonaban débiles y roncos, mas como los sonidos agudos que haría un pavo real sano.

Al menos, el doctor principal del palacio indecisamente levanto al polluelo y empezó a secarlo con una toalla, actuando como si al presionarlo muy fuerte se hiciera añicos. Baojia y Mei empezaron a abrazarse."¿Que…que…es e…esa…cosa?" pregunto Baojia con voz temblorosa, mientras Mei vio preocupadamente.

"Bueno, señor, es…" el medico tartamudeo, teniendo poco éxito al empañar al polluelo."Es un pequeño niño…"

"¡Eso no es un niño!" Los ojos de el Lord estaban empezando a llenarse de mortificación."¡Eso no es un pavo real!¡Los pavo reales no son BLANCOS!"

"Creo que es un albino, señor", otro medico contribuyo tentativamente."No es fácil saber, ya que el no ha abierto los ojos…"

El polluelo estaba retorciendo un poco dentro de su envoltorio, aun temblando ferozmente. El polluelo abrió su pequeño pico, como si fuera a piar de nuevo, pero todo lo que salió fue un tosido-un verdadero tosido esta vez-doloroso y seco para todos los que estaban ahí. El tosió por varios minutos, y luego se dejo caer en los brazos del doctor, succionando aire.

Mei empezó a balancearse un poco."Oh, por los dioses…",ella jadeo."Mi bebe, algo esta mal con el…el tiene un color malo…"

"No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero el es un mal augurio."dijo Baojia, entristecido. Estas palabras serian llevadas por La Ciudad de Gongmen en los años futuros: mal color, mal augurio, mal color, mal augurio…

Baojia estaba enojado, rechazando ver a su hijo, que el medico estaba ofreciendo ver, rechazando en hecho de que eso era su hijo."Esta cosa no puede ser nuestra descendencia", el declaro con rigidez."Esto no puede ser el siguiente Lord de es muy enfermizo y no merece nuestra atención. Yo digo que el morirá de todas formas…"

"¡Baojia!",grito Mei, agarrando su ala."No hables de esa manera. No es su culpa ni la tuya de que el… luzca así.

Baojia dio una profundo bocanada, creyendo que esto era un sueño.¿Como pudo haber pasado esto?¿Como es que su hijo, su sangre, haya sido un… mal augurio?¿Por que le dijo a La Adivina que se retirara tan prontamente?¿Que significaría esto para su ciudad?…

"Cuidenlo", le dijo a los médicos."Denle medicina y lo que sea que el necesite. Mi esposa y yo lo dejaremos a su cuidado."

Mei no estaba segura sobre dejarlo, pero ella no podría aguantar un minuto mas viendo al polluelo.

"¿No lo van a nombrar, señor?", le pregunto el doctor principal, con poco entusiasmo. Baojia apretó sus puños. Si, ellos ya habían preparado un nombre en caso de que fuera un niño, pero el nombre ahora parecía muy cruel. Pero, aun tenían que nombrar al niño…

"Su nombre es Shen", declaro Baojia amargamente,"que significa divinidad, y flama."Y con eso, el tomo el ala de su esposa y salieron rápidamente de la enfermería...

* * *

><p>(NA: Y aquí esta, el capitulo donde aparece nuestro protagonista. No tengo mucho que decir esta vez, pero no podré publicar hasta una semana después, ya que estaré fuera por unos días. En el siguiente capitulo se verán mas cosas importantes para la historia así que...

Hasta la próxima :)


	3. Capitulo 3: Un Hogar

(Y en este capitulo un momento impactante sucede, hay revelaciones, y varias cosas que aparecerán en futuros capitulo tiene su origen aquí. Disfrutenlo :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Un Hogar<p>

En los primeros días de su vida, el recién nacido Shen no conoció los placeres de la comodidad o afección.

El gasto cada momento en su cama, mientras que cada medico de la ciudad lo atendía. Mantener al joven heredero al trono parecía ser una tarea no tan fácil. El todavía no había abierto los ojos, y de vez en cuando tenia algún berrinche, a pesar de ser débil. Cada minuto el estaba tosiendo, lloriqueando o piando desesperadamente, sabiendo que las figuras alrededor de el no eran sus padres, y se preguntaba a adonde habían ido.

De hecho, ellos estaban pensativos en los confines de sus habitaciones, pensando en lo injusto de todo.

Shen lloro, también, sobre todo cuando era tiempo de que le pusieran agujas de acupuntura, o al ser forzado a tomar leche mezclada con varios medicamentos. Alimentarlo era una tarea rutinaria que tomaba de dos a tres horas completas en realizar, y algunos especulaban que el iba a quedarse delgado no importa lo que hicieran. Pero, cuatro días después de haber salido del huevo, el estaba tercamente tratando de vivir.

Esa noche, la Adivina fue a visitarlo.

Ella fue muy tarde, cuando muchos de los médicos y asistentes se habían marchado a sus hogares; los que se quedaron se durmieron, exhaustos de tanto trabajo. Ella se movió con lentitud a través de la enfermería, queriendo ver al niño del que todo el mundo ha estado hablando, para ver si era cierto que el niño estaba condenado como muchos creían. Ella se acerco a su cama, y le dio un vistazo a el niño… y parecía ser amor a primera vista.

La pequeña cosa estaba enfermiza y con fiebre, haciendo que rompiera su corazón. El todavía no había abierto sus ojos, y el estaba llorando débilmente, como si estuviera mendigando para que alguien lo cuidara. Ella respiro rápidamente, y acaricio sus plumas."Oh, pequeñín."

Shen empezó a gemir cuando sintió su mano en su frente. El estaba aterrorizado de ser tocado; claro que, el solo había sido hincado, y picado, nunca acariciado tranquilamente. Esto hizo que empezara a sentir simpatía por la Adivina, y ella lo saco de la cama y lo meció. "Esta bien, no tengas miedo, no te haré daño."

El se estaba retorciendo, llorando algo áspero.

"Shh…no llores." Ella lo puso en su hombro, tiernamente acariciando su cabeza. Paulatinamente, el dejo de retorcerse al darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía ser acariciado, y su cabeza se poso sobre su hombro. Por primera vez en su recién iniciada vida, dejo de preocuparse por pequeñeces .

En ese entonces, ella se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Shen estaban abiertos.

El estaba mirando con curiosidad con los párpados medio cerrados. Sus irises eran de color rojo carmesí, lo cual probablemente pondría en mas alarma, pero la Adivina solo vio la confirmación de que su albinismo; no era nada de que temer. El abrió su pico y bostezo, y la vio con ganas de dormir.

Ella no podía contener una risita. El era adorable. "Bebe dormilón." Ella empezó a canturrear, acariciando bajo su pico. El hizo un arrullo y cerro sus ojos de nuevo, y presiono su cara en su bata. Por primera vez desde que nació, el estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Por el resto de la noche, la Adivina sostuvo a Shen en sus brazos, dandole el amor que le faltaba. Cada ves que el se movía, ella acariciaba su panza o acariciaría sus patitas, y el se dormiría rápidamente.

Al menos, los doctores se despertaron y, ninguno de ellos estuvo contentos al ver a la Adivina sentada ahí y los viera con una cara engreída. Pero sus actitudes cambiaron al darse cuenta de lo bien que cuidaba al polluelo problemático.

Durante los siguientes días ella se alisto para ayudar a los médicos; ella sujetaba a Shen cuando era tiempo de que le pusieran agujas de acupuntura, lo alimentaba y le daba sus medicinas. El empezaba a mejorarse, ya no tosía demasiado, sus fiebres terminaron.

Cuando se le informo a Baojia y a Mei de esto, ellos no sabían como sentirse. En parte, ellos estaban felices de que su hijo se pusiera mejor, pero, el seguía teniendo ese color, y el Doctor Principal del Palacio había admitido de que el dudaba si el polluelo iba a llegar a su séptimo cumpleaños.

Si ellos dos cuidaban a Shen por ellos mismos, estarían rotos de corazón cuando llegara el día. Así que tomaron una decisión muy dura. Nombraron a la Adivina su niñera oficial. Aunque ella no aprobaba la decisión de Baojia y Mei, ella no podía negar que estaba contenta con cuidar al polluelo. Ella incluso empezó a pensar que ella seria su otra madre.

Y así, una semana y media después del nacimiento de Shen, se declaro de que el podía salir ya de cuidados intensivos, y la Adivina lo llevo a su cuarto, su hogar.

4 Años Después…

Shen era un niño muy diferente. A los cuatro años, el era de lejos, muy inteligente, pero había un problema. El no podía hablar. Los ciudadanos de la provincia pensaron que el estaba enfermo de la cabeza al no poder hablar a tal edad. Silencioso, albino e idiota.

La provincia aun no se ha rendido en la idea de que el niño morirá pronto. El ha crecido, pero no mucho. Se ha rumoreado de que el ya estaba completamente enfermo. Sus plumas seguían siendo de un color de la muerte, el blanco.

El ha estado en el cuidado de la Adivina desde el día que nació. El se ha quedado con ella en su habitación, que esta en un terreno de la Torre. El sigue a la cabra a donde sea, siempre y cuando sea con el permiso de sus padres. Shen podía escribir, al menos, podía leer,y seguir indicaciones. La Adivina lo ha estado educando desde que tenia un año.

No importaba que tan duro ella se esforzara, Shen no podía hablar. Ella aun se pregunta el por que. Cuando Baojia y Mei se enteraron de esto, ellos pensaron, o al menos Baojia, que era justo. Baojia no quería que hablara de todas formas. Ellos le dijeron a la Adivina que lo llevaran con ellos.

Ambos ignoraron el hecho de que Shen estaba escondido atrás de la Adivina. Los dos eran muy altos, mas altos que la Adivina.

Sin embargo, ellos ya habían visto a Shen después de que el naciera. La Adivina le contó a Shen que ellos dos eran sus padres, señalándolos. Las veces en las que Baojia y Mei visitaban a Shen fueron cuando el tenia ocho meses, y quizá por eso no se acordaba de ellos, al menos eso pensaba Mei.

El Lord y la Lady se acercaron al niño, tratando de hablar con el, y le hicieron preguntas aleatorias, pero el solo respondía a las preguntas que tenían como respuesta si y no. Baojia pensó que quizá esta seria la conversación mas larga que tendría con su hijo. Las cosas se pusieron mas…incomodas, cada vez que los dos se acercaban a Shen, quien se acercaba a la Adivina, llegando al punto de que Shen y la Adivina tuvieron que caminar en círculos por cinco minutos. Baojia les ordeno que se detuvieran, ya decidieron no acercarse mas al niño.

Esto hizo que Shen terminara afuera del Cuarto del Trono, lo cual lo calmo. La Adivina decidió hablar en privado con el Lord y la Lady. En ese momento, Mei recibió la noticia de que un escanda había sucedido con su hermana, por lo cual ella tuvo que irse rápidamente, no sin antes despedirse de Shen, el cual reacciono temblorosamente al abrazo que le dio.

Boajia le dijo a la Adivina que tendría una reunión importante en unos minutos, y que estaría con Shen cuando terminara. La Adivina acepto y decidió que durante la espera, le contaría mas cosas sobre sus padres; tratando de darle la idea de que podía estar solo con sus padres, de que se acostumbrara a estar con ellos.

Pasaron quince minutos y Baojia regreso, y le dijo a la Adivina de que los dejara solos. Ella sonrío amablemente y salió del cuarto. `Mejor aprovecho esta oportunidad.´ pensó Baojia.

Baojia observo detalladamente a su hijo( claro, tratando de ignorar el color). Shen lo vio a los talones inquieto. Su cabeza no llegaba ni a la mitad de la pierna de Baojia.(El podría, de hecho debería, pero ya saben todos porque…)

"Hijo,¿Has visto alguna vez al Maestro Rino Ciclón pelear,si?" le pregunto Baojia, recordando que una vez el Maestro le contó que vio a su hijo viéndolo a el y a otro maestros de Kung Fu practicar, con mucho entusiasmo, solo para huir cuando el Maestro le llamo la atención. Baojia se sintió decepcionado, a pesar de haber tenido algo de esperanza al principio.

Shen inclino la cabeza felizmente. A el le gustaba el Kung Fu, le gustaba ver como practicaban Kung Fu.

"¿Donde supiste de ellos?" le pregunto Baojia. Shen sonrío felizmente, y sacudió el final de su bata. El sabia que algo estaba mal con este niño. No podía hablar, pero parecía poder expresarse de otra forma. Mientras todos hablaban alrededor de el, creyendo que el no los entendía, de hecho si podía entender.`Interesante´, pensó Baojia.

"¿Fue la Adivina, cierto?", pregunto Baojia. Shen inclino la cabeza. Su niñera tenia razón, su padre era muy gentil.

"¿Te dijo el origen del Kung Fu", pregunto Baojia con un tono curioso. Shen inclino la cabeza en no.

Baojia puso un ala sobre el hombro de su hijo y lo guío al trono. El se sentó y dejo espacio para su hijo, y lo sentó sobre el, sosteniéndolo con ambas alas. Esta era la primera vez que el agarraba a su hijo, algo que no se le había ocurrido antes.

"Al otro lado del océano, hay unas islas llamadas Galapagos. Hace mil años o mas, una tortuga nado de ahí a China, y su nombre era Oogway…" Baojia le contó a Shen mas historias, sobre Shifu y Tai Lung, el Rollo del Dragón, y la leyenda del Guerrero Dragón.

Baojia se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba entretenido, y lo acercaba cada vez mas con cada historia. La Adivina le dijo que Shen podía leer y escribir, así como dibujar, y entendía preguntas de si y no, entonces, ¿por que no hablaba?

Incluso examinaron su garganta con la ayuda de un medico, quien dijo que estaba bien. No es como si Shen hubiera sido muy débil para llorar, e incluso así, el tuvo la fuerza para hablar con un lenguaje infantil. Incluso las veces en las que se ha enfermado, con una garganta muy seca, y no podía ni toser, los únicos sonidos que ha oído salir de la boca de Shen son tosimos, seguidos por llantos. Quizá sea por la edad, pero Shen nunca ha hecho ningún escanda cuando llora, aunque el no ha visto demasiado al niño como para saber si era cierto.

Baojia termino con una historia de su abuelo, su predecesor. Shen estuvo calmado después de eso. Baojia movió a un lado a su hijo del trono. "Hijo, algún día, cuando tu crezcas, tu te sentaras aquí."

"¿Que te parece, Shen?" ,le pregunto Baojia a Shen. El le dio rápidamente un vistazo con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego vio sus talones, y vio una cuerda en su bata, y tuvo un tic nervioso.

"¿Shen?"

Su hijo continuo viendo sus talones.

Baojia vio que su control se había escurrido."Shen, respondeme", y agarro al niño de por los hombros, quizá demasiado fuerte, y en el peor momento. Shen estaba a medio escalón y tropezó, casi cayendo. Su padre lo levanto, sujetándolo demasiado fuerte. Shen cerro sus ojos apretadamente por un momento.

"¿Estas bien, te hice daño?", le pregunto Baojia. El no tenia la intención…su hijo era muy débil,¿que tal si lo hubiera herido?

Shen sacudió su cabeza, pareciendo rebelarse. Baojia no sintió nada roto en su espalda; se calmo, no había visto la rebeldía en los ojos rojos de su hijo.

Con rigidez, Baojia continuo bajando, y Shen lo seguía. Baojia se detuvo a medio camino en la Torre, Shen parando abruptamente, casi pisando las plumas de la cola de su padre.

"Tengo que atender a una junta muy importante ahora Shen; la Adivina esta en la librería. Baojia continua caminando, hasta que sintió tocando su brazo avariciosamente."¿Que sucede?"

Baojia tuvo muchas expectativas cuando vio que Shen abrió su pico, solo para terminar cerrandolo, inseguro.

Baojia finalmente perdió el control.

"No tengo mas tiempo para tu silencio, niño." Baojia dijo de golpe, jalando su manga, y bajo las escaleras sin voltear a ver a su hijo. El se arrepintió por sus palabras. Pero, por los dioses, como no iba a decirlo después de que el niño de ese color burlón guardando silencio, su pobre salud prácticamente marcando el final del linaje de su familia,¿el niño llegaría a vivir para sentarse en el trono?

Shen vio la espalda de su padre, hasta que desapareció, seguido por las plumas de su cola. Shen se quedo ahí por un rato.

Después de haber preparado el te y unos dumplings, la Adivina ojo el ruido de los pequeños talones de Shen, y lo vio marcando con una estructura desinflada.

"Algo dulce y caliento para ti, Shen." le dijo la Adivina a Shen, sirivendole te y dumplings. Shen se sentó en el piso, se arrastro, y acepto la tasa de te. La Adivina le ofreció dumplings, pero no acepto. Al menos bebió su te, aunque sus ojos rojos estaban distantes.

"¿Te gustaría que te contara una historia?"

Shen bajo su taza fuertemente.

"No quiero oír mas historias."

Shen salió de la librería rápidamente, y se fue a su habitación. La Adivina se quedo viendo a la puerta con un shock amargo.

A los cuatro años de edad, Shen había hablo.

* * *

><p>(NA: Que capitulo. La verdad, no fue tan sencillo escribirlo, porque no sabia que tono debía tener. Algo que no mencione en el capitulo anterior es que realmente los pavo reales no son albinos, sino leucismo, que es prácticamente igual que el albinismo, solo que un animal con leucismo tiene el color de ojo normal. Otro dato es que un polluelo que nace albino, tiene el plumaje amarillo, y las plumas blancas no salen sino hasta que están mas desarrollados, pero por motivos narrativos y dramáticos, esto sucede cuando Shen nace. En cuanto a lo de que Oogway viene de las Islas Galapagos, en el libro dtras de escena de Kung Fu Panda 2,The Art of Kung Fu Panda, se menciona que Oogway de hecho viene de ahí, solo que no dicen como, pero es posible que haya construido alguna embarcación y las corrientes marinas lo llevaron a China. En cuanto a Shen aprendiendo Kung Fu, cuando lleguemos a capítulos futuros, ahí se vera, y habrán muchas escenas de acción derivados de esto.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, hasta la próxima :)


	4. Capitulo 4: Ojos Rojos, Parte 1

(Y aquí esta, el cuarto capitulo, perdonen la tardanza.)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Ojos Rojos, Parte 1<p>

Shen no ha podido recordar exactamente de la vez en que se dio cuenta de que el era muy diferente a los otros pavo reales. El se había dado cuenta de lo diferente de lo que eran las demás personas, por su puesto. La Adivina era mas grande, tenia cuernos, pezuñas, y capas y capas de ropa; y que el no era igual. El tenia plumas, un pico, alas y garras. Y luego estaban los lobos guardias, que tienen pelo, hocicos con dientes afilados. Todos eran distintos.

Pero Shen en algún punto, observaba con cuidado a sus padres, en las raras veces que los ve, y pensó que lucían graciosos. Ellos tenían picos, alas, plumas y garras como el, podía ver como el iba a crecer, aunque la cola lo intrigaba, pero la Adivina dijo que crecería igualmente. Lo gracioso de ellos eran de colores. Su padre era azul y su madre era de color rosa. Esto dejaba perplejo al niño, hasta que vio que los conejos si eran conejos, con sus largas orejas, con dientes largos, bigotes y colas que parecen algodón, aunque algunos tenían manchas en su pelaje, otros tenían pelaje negro, otros blanco. Todos tenían un color distinto, un patrón distinto, como el y sus padres.

Pero, luego el se dio cuenta de que el pelaje de algunos conejos se parecía al de sus padres.

El estuvo perturbado cuando al fin entendió al menos una cosa que dijo el medico en una de esas odiosas citas. Era la platica típica de los sirvientes y cortesanos en la torre. Todos ellos miraban ocasionalmente, aunque eso dejaba de pasar conforme pasaba el tiempo. Eran los sirvientes nuevos los que lo hacían mas, en comparación. El incluso llego a oír a sus padres teniendo una conversación sobre eso, y no se lo dijo a nadie, incluso a la Adivina. Claramente, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo de que había algo con su color de plumaje. Que increíble; junto al hecho de que el estaba en la cama demasiadas veces, su color era estúpidamente distinto.

Pero, el nunca había visto a otros pavo reales, solo a sus padres. Pero eso cambiaría, porque esa mismo día un gran evento tomaría lugar en la ciudad. El no recordaba de que era ese festival, pero sabia que iba a conocer y ver muchos pavo reales.

Shen no sabia el por que, solo el y sus padres era los únicos pavo reales que vivían en la Ciudad de Gongmen. ¿ Era algo territorial , o preferencial?

De tanto estar pensando en esto, Shen no se dio cuenta de que la Adivina había entrado a la habitación."Shen, es hora de que te prepares para el evento." le dijo la Adivina. Ella le puso una bata de color rojo, lo cual parecía, desde el punto de vista de Shen, algo irónico. El rojo es el color del amor, y eso es, según su punto de vista, algo que sus padres no le dan. Shen decidió hacerle una pregunta que debió de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. "Adivina, ¿por que yo soy blanco?"

La Adivina no sabia que responderle. Ella, sin embargo, trato de inventa algo que pudiera creer. La verdad era que ella no sabia realmente el porque. Ella simplemente había predicho que el iba a nacer así, mas no el porque. No, no podría hacerle eso a Shen, el es muy joven, y decirle que no sabia podría afectarle.

"Shen, yo no se el porque. Pero, quizá algún día sepas el porque." Eso fue lo mejor que le pudo decir. Shen no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta. El quería saber la verdad."¿Por que no luzco como los demás, porque a mi?"

Al menos Shen no estaba gritando, o haciendo escándalo. La Adivina estaba pensando en una respuesta, pero en ese entonces, un sirviente conejo entro a la habitación. "Adivina, se solicita que usted lleve a Shen a sus padres. Ahora." y se fue rápidamente. El era nuevo, y le tenia miedo al hijo del Lord y la Lady. Había escuchado rumores de que el no era de este mundo, pero tenia que hacer otras cosas. Ese día iba a estar lleno de trabajo.

La Adivina agarro a Shen de su ala y se fueron hacia la Torre. Al salir de la habitación, tomaron una puerta que los llevaría al patio. Valla sorpresa que se llevaron al verlo lleno de pavo reales. Todos provenían de lugares muy lejano. Unos venían de India, otros de Pakistan, varios de Indonesia, y demás tierras lejanas y misteriosas. Era un gran show de colores.

"¿Donde están los pavo reales blancos?", pregunto Shen, viendo a una familia de pavo reales del Congo. Esos pavo reales lucían muy peculiares, y estaban muy bien protegidos por guaridas gorilas. Estaban vestidos con unas ropas muy extrañas, se podrías describir como una rara combinación de hanfus y vestidos. Ellos hablaban en un idioma muy extraño, pero dejo de concentrarse en ellos cuando vio que varias serpientes, cobras para ser precisos, anunciaron con instrumentos musicales muy raros, la llegada de una familia real.

La Adivina decidió hablarle a Shen sobre ellos, al fin y al cabo, ya casi llegaban a la entrada."Shen, ellos son la Familia Real Ghandi, la mas grande que ha visto India. La influencia de su imperio es muy grande, llegando incluso a superar al Imperio Maurya en extension. El emperador del Imperio, aquel pavo real que esta parado en medio de la familia, Aaadi Ghandi,es considerado como uno de los mejores emperadores que ha tenido India. Su esposa, la emperatriz Ananda Barman, ha hecho también grandes avances en varios problemas sociales en su Imperio."

Shen estaba fascinado con todo esto, pero no había tiempo de ver a los demás pavo reales. La Adivina llevo a Shen al cuarto del trono, donde estaban siendo esperados por Baojia y Mei. Los dos estaban vestidos con los hanfus mas elegantes que tenían. Después del nacimiento de Shen, la noticia de que el era albino llego a varios lugares, incluso la India, y La Familia Real Ghandi, por increíble que pareciera, le fascino esta noticia. Aunque para Baojia era absurdo que la familia real le fascinara esto, de la región de donde la familia real proviene, el color blanco significa purificación y paz.

"Mi Lord, aquí esta Shen.", dijo la Adivina.

"Puedes retirarte, muchas gracias.", le dijo Baojia.

Baojia al menos estaba complacido en que la Adivina lo arreglo muy bien para la ocasión. Mei vio a Shen con curiosidad. Su ropa de color rojo, contrastaba con su plumaje blanco, era la combinación de dos colores que tenían un significado distinto en China, el blanco de la muerte, y el rojo del amor. "Mei, nuestros invitados nos están esperando. Shen quiero que te comportes muy bien. Después de presentarte a la Familia Real Ghandi, iras al patio del palacio con los hijos de los invitados,¿entendiste?"

Shen le respondió muy feliz. "¡Papa, la Adivina me dijo muchas cosas sobre la Familia Real, deben de ser personas muy geniales!" Baojia sonrió al ver a su hijo estar feliz, la primera vez que sonríe viendo a Shen."Si hijo, lo son."

Los tres pavo reales salieron del Cuarto del Trono y bajaron hacia el salón donde estaban los invitados. La bajada iba a ser algo larga, así que Baojia trato de tener una conversación con su esposa e hijo."Así que Shen,¿como te has portado con la Adivina?", le pregunto Baojia. "Bien padre, tu sabes bien que siempre me he portado bien." A Baojia le pareció que su pregunto fue muy estupida viendo la respuesta de su hijo. Mei, quien vio que la situación no iba a terminar bien, decidió intervenir.

"Shen, los hijos de los invitados van a estar en el patio del palacio,¿vas a jugar con ellos?", le pregunto Mei a Shen. El estaba algo nervioso con la idea de conocer gente distinta y nueva para el. Durante estos cuatro años, Shen siempre ha estado con la Adivina, nunca ha tenido amigos de su edad con quien jugar. Todo por culpa del hecho de que el era muy enfermizo. No podía salir a jugar, ya que si llegaba a oler tierra podía enfermarse, y ni hablar de cuando llegaba el invierno. No era una buena idea de que el saliera de su habitación.

"Mama, no se si…si puedan aceptarme, o incluso entenderme." le respondió Shen. Mei estaba preocupada con la respuesta de su hijo. Un año antes del festival, ella le escribió varias cartas a las madres de cada familia que iba a ir a Gongmen, y específicamente les dijo que mantuvieran vigilados a sus hijos, así como decirles que le tuvieran respeto a Shen. Ella cuando era niña, había visto como otros niños maltrataban a los que nacían diferentes a los demás, y no quería que eso pasara en un evento de esta magnitud.

"A lo que me refiero mama, es que no se si los otros niños entiendan lo que digo, ya que deben de ser de otros lugares donde no hablen cantones. Baojia y Mei se tranquilizaron al oír esto. Ambos pensaban a que se refería al hecho de que nadie lo entendería por su color. Baojia sonrió y amablemente le respondió a Shen que las familias reales hablaban diversos idiomas, incluyendo cantones. Shen se tranquilizo al oír esto.

Continuaron bajando las escaleras sin hacer mucha platica. Ocasionalmente Baojia le decía a Shen como portarse en frente de los invitados. A Shen le parecían poco interesante lo que le decía su padre, tener que escuchar como debía de portarse, cuando la Adivina siempre le decía eso.

Paso el tiempo y llegaron a la planta baja de la Torre, donde estaban siendo esperados por sus invitados."Muy bien, prepárense." le dijo Baojia susurrando a Mei y Shen. Ellos fueron recibidos por aplausos, mientras que los músicos de la Torre tocaban anunciando su llegada. Baojia dio la señal para que dejaran de aplaudir, asi como para que parara la música, y se dio un discurso para los invitados."Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, muchas gracias por venir. M alegro mucho de que todos ustedes hayan podido al Festival del Clan del Pavo real, celebrando otro año mas de la union de todos los clanes para la creación de uno solo. Este año es muy especial para el clan del pavo real, y sobre todo, de la Provincia de Gongmen."

Baojia realmente no estaba seguro de que lo que estaba diciendo realmente era lo correcto, pero fue Mei quien escribió su discurso, y lo hizo practicar durante cinco largos años. Pero, el de todas formas sabia que algunas familias venían de lugares donde cierto color no representaba la muerte. Baojia dejo de pensar en estas cosas y continuo con su discurso.

"Durante estos cinco años, yo y mi esposa, Lady Mei, tuvimos un hijo. ¡Su nombre es Shen!" Y Baojia introdujo a su hijo a los invitados. Algunos de ellos quedaron fascinados, algunos se asustaron, algunos se emocionaron, pero todos se quedaron perplejos. Muchos se preguntaron,¿como pudo nacer un hijo blanco si ellos no son de ese color?,¿será un mal augurio?,¿alguien lanzo una maldicion a la familia?, y entre otras preguntas.

Baojia podía ver la cara de descontento en algunos de los invitados, así que decidió terminar su discurso de una manera apropiada."Nuestros sirvientes amablemente llevaran sus pertenencias a sus respectivas habitaciónes, y pasaremos al Comedor Real para el banquete de inauguración del Festival. Varios sirvientes llegaron a la planta baja, y se llevaron las pertenencias de los invitados a las habitaciones, mientras que los invitados fueron llevados cortésmente al Comedor Real por Baojia. Mei, decidió quedarse unos momentos mas con Shen, para llevarlo al patio de la Torre con los niños.

Al llegar al patio, Mei le dio un abrazo a Shen."Hijo, le diré a la Adivina a que venga a , cuí quiero." Mei le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejo de abrazar."Tengo que ir con tu padre, el solo no podrá con los invitados." dijo con una sonrisa y se fue rápidamente al comedor. Shen ahora no sabia que hacer. Trato de dar pasos lentos hacia los niños, quienes estaban jugando, hasta que uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que el se estaba acercando."Debe de ser el hijo de Lord Baojia y Lady Mei." dijo uno de los niños. Uno de los niños, la hija menor de la Familia Ghandi, se acerco a Shen para hablarle.

"¿Tu eres Shen?", le pregunto la niña.

"Si…¿quien eres tu?" le pregunto Shen con miedo.

"Oh, donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Devika Ghandi, mucho gusto…¿Shen?" le dijo con duda a Shen."Si, soy Shen Zhang Cheung. Gusto en conocerte."

"Igualmente. ¿Que te parece si te introduzco a mis hermanos?" le pregunto Devika. Shen no sabia si debía de confiar en ella. Apenas la acaba de conocer, viene de un lugar muy lejano, y no sabe como se portaran sus hermanos al verlo. Pero, ya que no sabia que iba a hacer durante el resto del día, le respondió con un amable si y fueron ver a sus hermanos.

``Ojala que esto no salga mal´´pienso Shen.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>(NA: Y si, tendré que dividir el capitulo cuatro en dos partes, ya que parece que la pagina no quiere aceptar todo el capitulo. Me gustaría que alguien me explicara el porque, y se lo agradecería. Entonces, veamos algunos datos. La familia real Ghandi tiene el apellido de la verdadera familia real, solo que la verdadera vivio en el siglo veinte, y no, Mohandas Ghandi no esta relacionado con ellos. No sabia en que familia real de todas las que fueron al festival iba a enfocarse el capitulo, asi que decidí enfocarme en una familia hindu, ya que los ancestros de Shen eran de India, obviamente. En la segunda parte la familia real tendrá mas desarrollo, aparecera un rival para Baojia, y habrá una escena algo interesante.

Recuerden hacer reviews, y compartan el fanfic, ya que veo que le hace falta ser mas leído. Muy bien, con eso dicho, hasta la próxima :)


	5. Capitulo 4: Ojos Rojos, Parte 2

( Y aquí esta la segunda parte del capitulo cuatro, Ojos Rojos, disfrutenlo.)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Ojos Rojos, Parte 2<p>

Mientras tanto, en el Comedor…

"¿Así que tu hijo es albino?" le pregunto Aaadi Ghandi con un interés muy peculiar. Baojia estaba algo apenado por esta pregunta. Aadi vio la cara que puso Baojia. El no tenia ninguna intensión de poner en pena a la Familia de Gongmen, después de todo, eran tiempos de festividad, y no era el mejor momento para que hubiera una discusión.

"Si, si lo es." Al dar esta respuesta, los invitados se asombraron al oír la respuesta. Baojia tenia que hacer algo rápido si no quería que el banquete continuara así. ¿Y tu imperio, como te esta yendo siendo emperador?" Al menos intento hacer una pregunta buena. Desde hace un tiempo que oye noticias de la situación del Imperio."Oh, me esta yendo muy bien. Yo y Ananda estamos encargándonos de un problema muy grave,¿verdad Ananda?"

"Si. En India hay un gran problema de migración sin permiso en India, miles o millones de personas llegan a nuestro imperio cada año, y estamos analizando posibles soluciones para este problema. Una de ellas es cerrar las fronteras del imperio, otra seria poner mas vigilancia en-"

"¡Creo que eso es pura basura!"

Todo el mundo volteo a ver al Rey del Imperio Kediri, Iskandar. Dentro del Clan del Pavo real, Iskandar era el peor de todos los los gobernantes. Su reinado estaba lleno de corrupción, había mucho crimen en su imperio, el racismo reinaba hacia los migrantes."Yo creo que tienes que matarlos, los migrantes son la peor escoria del mundo, y Baojia, tu hijo es una decepción, asi como tu esposa." Esto hizo enojar a Baojia. El fue corriendo rápidamente hacia el, pero la esposa de Iskandar, la reina Bethari, lo detuvo."Lord Baojia, detenga este estupido acto hacia el Rey del Imperio Kediri, de inmediato." le ordeno Bethari.

"Si el sigue comportándose así, usted y su familia tendrá que irse." Baojia les advirtió.

"Entiendo, Boajia. En ese caso, me quedare aquí, pero yo y me esposa nos retiramos y nos iremos a nuestra habitación." Y así, los dos pavo reales se fueron a su habitación.

En ese instante la comida llego y comenzó a ser servida."Al menos comeremos en paz." dijo Baojia felizmente. Para este banquete, se decidió hacer algo distinto para comer, y decidieron escoger la comida local cantonesa. Y valla que la comida lucia deliciosa. Lo mein, sopa de benincasa insípida, zhaliang, yuba o piel de soja, fideos celofán con calabaza y camarón seco, frutas importadas de la India, fideos wonton, rollo de fideo de arroz, yi mein, el legendario pidan o huevo del siglo, traído de la parte mas remota de China, y de postre, guilinggao, barras de coco, sopa de frijol azuki, y baobing."De lo que se van a perder Iskandar y Bethari." murmuro Baojia.

"Baojia, esto luce delicioso." dijo Aaadi. Baojia inclino la cabeza en agradecimiento. La comida se hizo con mucho cuidado, y se aseguro de que no estuviera envenenada, ya que era posible que entre las personas que trabajan en la Torre, hubiera algunos que tuvieran odio hacia algunos de los gobernantes. El resto del banquete continuo con normalidad, de vez en cuando alguno de los invitados hablaba de alguna anécdota, otro contaba una historia y otro hablaba de política. Pero, Mei estaba hablando con Ananda sobre las cosas que le ha contado Baojia sobre su juventud, no todas, y le dijo que cuando el era joven, tenia una gran voz para cantar.

"¿Es enserio Mei?" le pregunto Ananda.

"Claro, ademas de que es bueno tocando instrumentos musicales." le respondió Mei. Ananda se fascino al oír esto, y decidió lo que iba a hacer."Lord Baojia, es cierto eso,¿de que usted tiene una gran voz para el canto?" le pregunto Ananda. Todos los invitados se quedaron sorprendidos al oír esto. Baojia, por otra parte, estaba algo apenado al oír esto, pero a la vez orgulloso al ver que alguien sabia de su talento. El no había cantado desde que tenia treinta años, y quizá su voz había cambiado durante todo este tiempo."Si, claro que si. Pero, hoy no puedo cantar, no se que canción podría ser buena para cantarla."

Pero todos los invitados empezaron a convencer a Baojia de que cantara una canción."Vamos Boajia, tu puedes." dijo Mei.

"Muy bien, ya que todos insisten, voy a cantar, pero necesitare que alguien toque un instrumento musical." El le hablo a un sirviente y le dijo que le trajeran su erhu especial. El lo había usado en aquellas ocasiones en las que cantaba, y valla que había pasado un tiempo desde que la había usado. El sirviente le trajo su erhu y le dijo que le trajera papel para escribir. El sirviente volvió con el papel y se lo dio. Baojia rápidamente empezo a escribir una canción. ¿Pero, de que debía tratar la canción?

Baojia entonces se acordó de una historia que una vez leyo, era sobre dos amantes, uno de ellos era mortal, y el otro, inmortal. A el le gusto mucho esa historia, le pareció muy trágica y romántica. El lloro cuando termino de leerla; lloro al ver como el inmortal vivía por siempre, mientras que la mujer que el amaba tenia que morir de vejez. Parecía perfecto para la canción. Termino de escribir la canción y se paro de su silla, para tocar mejor el erhu.

"Muy bien, señoritas y señores , espero que la canción sea de su agrado. Esta basada en una historia de amor muy….peculiar, disfutenla." dijo Boajia felizmente. Y empezó a tocando unas notas con el erhu. Y empezó a cantar.

"_No hay tiempo para nosotros."_

_"No hay lugar para nosotros."_

_"¿Que esto que construye nuestros sueños, y aun_

_así se escapa de nosotros?"_

_"¿Quien quiere vivir por siempre?"_

_"¿Quien quiere vivir por siempre?"_

_"Ooooohhhhh…"_

_"No haaay oportunidad para nosotros."_

_"Toodooo esta decidido para nosotros."_

_"Este mundo tiene solo un momento dulce, preparado_

_para nosotros."_

_"¿Quien quiere vivir por siempre?"_

_"¿Quien quiere vivir por siempre?"_

_"Oooohhhhh…"_

_"¡¿Quien se atreve a amar por siempre?!"_

_"Ohhhhhhh…."_

_"¡¿Cuando el amor debe morir?!"_

Y Baojia empezó a tocar el erhu con mucha pasión. Y en ese momento, el empezó a acordarse de los momentos mas dolorosos de su vida, pero, quizá el mas doloroso fue la muerte de su hermano cuando el era en aquel entonces el Lord de Gongmen, cuando Baojia tenia 28 años.'Hermano….' El estuvo demasiado triste por varios días después de el funeral de su hermano, pero no podía llorar ahora, porque podría afectar su imagen enfrente de los invitados. Baojia volvió a cantar, pero esta vez con otro tono de voz, uno mas acorde a la letra de esta parte de la canción.

_"Pero, no toques mis lagrimas, con tus labios."_

_"¡Toca miii muuundo, con la punta de tus dedos!"_

_"Y podemos tenerlo por siempre."_

_"Y podemos amar por siempre."_

_"¡Para siempre, es nuestro presente!"_

_"¡¿Quien quiere vivir por siempre?!"_

_"¡¿Quien quiere vivir por siempre?!"_

_"¡Por siempre, es nuestro presente!"_

_De todos modos¿quien espera para siempre?"_

Y termino la canción. Los invitados quedaron maravillados y casi en lagrimas por la canción. Ellos no hablan escuchado tal belleza de canción en sus vidas, y Baojia, el tenia la voz de un ángel. Los invitados, sobre todo Aadi, se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron en ovación. ``Al menos les gusto la canción.´´ pensó Baojia.

"Baojia, excelente canción, quizá sea la mejor canción que he escuchado y escuchare en toda mi vida." le dijo Aadi felicitándolo. "Muchas gracias." dijo Baojia a los invitados. Pero, ninguno tenia que saber sus sentimientos cuando la canto, así como el hecho de que casi iba a llorar. Pero, el festival termina en dos semanas, y muchas cosas podrían pasar.

¨Bien, ya que les gusto esta canción,¿quisieran que cantara otra?¨ le pregunto Baojia a los invitados, quienes aplaudieron para que cantara otra canción.¨Muy bien, lo haré.¨

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el patio de la Torre…<p>

Shen se había sorprendido al ver a los hermanos de Devika. Los dos eran mas altos que el, incluso Devika era un poco mas alta que el. El tímidamente los saludo. "H-hhh-hol-a-soy-shs-sh-Shen."

``Bueno, al menos lo intento.´´penso Devika.

"Si, sabemos quien eres. Mi nombre es Indira, y aquel ave floja que esta durmiendo arriba de nosotros", señalo con su dedo hacia la rama del árbol donde estaban parados," se llama Devdan." Indira vio una roca en el suelo y la agarro, lanzándola hacia su hermano. El pavo real se desperto abruptamente, y cayo al suelo, apenas tratando de no golpearse en el rostro."¡Indira!" grito Dev.

"Que bueno que te despiertas, porque aquí esta el hijo de Lord Baojia y Lady Mei, Shen." le dijo Indira a Dev con un tono de autoridad. Quizá Devdian sea el hijo mayor, pero ella era la mas madura de los tres, y sus padres confiaban en todo en ella. Dev, por otra parte, creía que el era el mas importante, ya que el iba a ser el sucesor de su padre en el futuro."Ahh, el hijo de esos dos tipos. Bueno, déjame presentarme." dijo Dev, mientras que las plumas de su cola se alzaron, nada mas para llamar la atención." Mi nombre es Devdian, pero puedes decirme Dev. Soy hijo del Emperador Aadi, y ser el futuro gobernante del Imperio…este…como se llame." dijo Dev con un tono de poder."Hola Dev. Soy Shen." fue lo que le dijo Shen a Dev.

A Indira le pareció interesante el hecho de que Shen era blanco. La idea de que un pavo real blanco existiera era absurda, ya que nadie en ningún lugar de la India, y quizá del mundo, había visto uno, y ademas, un pavo real no era atractivo sin un color de plumaje llamativo. Shen tenia un plumaje blanco, y algo de rojo, viendo las plumas de su cola.

"Shen,¿por que eres blanco?" le pregunto Indira. Ella nunca había visto a un pavo real tan…blanco. Quizá la madre de Shen tenia alguna enfermedad, no comió bien antes de poner el huevo, y un largo etc. Su hermano, Dev, por otra parte, tenia poco interés sobre el porque Shen era blanco. El simplemente quería seguir durmiendo debajo del árbol, pero su hermana tenia que despertarlo. Por lo general, a Devdan le interesaban muchas cosas, como el porque los carnívoros no se comían a los de su especie, el porque ellos, seres humanos con pelaje y plumas, usaban ropa, y varios misterios de la vida, pero el porque Shen era blanco no le interesaba mucho.

"Vaya Indira, te emocionas demasiado por el pobre niño. Ademas, quizá el también se pregunta el porque tienes color." dijo Dev.

"Bueno…", ella no lo quería decir, pero tenia algo razón," quizá tengas algo de razón, pero hay algo de el que me parece muy raro aun." Shen se confundió al oír esto."¿Que cosa?" le pregunto Shen."Tus ojos, son de color rojo." dijo Indira. Devdan se acerco a Shen y examino sus ojos y si, sus pupilas eran de color rojo."Interesante." dijo Devdan. ``Creo que esto ahora si me interesa.´´pensó Dev.

"¿Y que tiene si mis ojos son rojos?" pregunto Shen. Devika vio a sus hermanos, ambos estaban pensando. Indira y Dev no tenían una respuesta, así que Devika dijo:"Eso te hace especial,¿no?"

Paso el tiempo y llego la hora de dormir. La Adivina fue a recoger a Shen al patio. El se despidió de Devika y sus hermanos, quienes dijeron que mañana iban a jugar algo muy genial. Los cuatro prometieron que iban a jugar, y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Al llegar a su habitación, Shen le hizo una pregunta a la Adivina.

"Nana,¿tu crees que yo soy especial?" le pregunto Shen. La Adivina sonrió y le dijo que si." Si Shen, tu eres especial, tu siempre lo serás. Duerme Shen, mañana será un buen dí noches." Ella apago la vela de su habitación. "Buenas noches, nana." le dijo Shen.

"Ojalá que mañana sea así." dijo Shen antes de cerrar los ojos...

* * *

><p>(NA: Y así concluye el capitulo 4, ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado. Una de las razones del porque me tarde mucho en publicarlo se debe a que tenia exámenes por cuatro días, desde el 8 al 12 de Enero. De todas formas, decidí continuar escribiéndolo antes de los exámenes para terminarlo el 13 de Enero. OK, entonces, pasamos a algunos datos.

Devika: del hindi pequeña diosa. A mi parecer, le quedaba bien el nombre.

Ananda: del hindi, felicidad.

Devdan: del hindi, regalo de dios. El nombre me pareció adecuado para el, ya que en parte el cree que es la reencarnación de un dios. En el siguiente capitulo se vera esto.

Indira: del hindi, belleza.

Aadi: del hindi, importante. Obviamente lo es.

Iskandar: NO TENGO NI LA MENOR IDEA, SOLO LO LEEI EN WIKIPEDIA.

Bethari: del Indonesio, diosa. Ella cree ser una.

El Imperio de Iskandar esta basado en el Imperio Majapahit, el cual quizá el ultimo Imperio de Indonesia sin influencia musulmana. Iskandar y Bethari son pavo reales de Java, los cuales son idénticos a los pavo reales de la India, solo que el color de plumaje es medio verdoso.

La canción que canta Baojia es una referencia a la película de 1986, Highlanders, de hecho, la canción que el canta sale en la película, y en parte tendra algo que ver con la trama del Fanfic.

En el siguiente capitulo, algo muy grave sucede y Shen tendrá que aprender Kung Fu, haciendo que a la historia aparezcan tres peculiares maestros de Kung Fu. Ya saben quienes son,¿no?

Recuerden reseñar en los comentarios, compartan el fanfic para que sea mas conocido y leído. Muy bien, eso es todo, hasta la próxima :)


	6. Capitulo 5: Ajedrez

(Y es aquí cuando las cosas se ponen serias para nuestros protagonistas. Disfrutenlo.)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: Ajedrez<p>

A la mañana siguiente la Adivina le dijo a Shen que estaba en buena condición para salir a jugar.¨¿A que van a jugar?¨ le pregunto amablemente la vieja cabra.¨Me dijeron que iba a ser una sorpresa, aunque creo que va a ser divertido.¨ dijo el pequeño pavo real emocionado.¨Eso suena bien Shen, y tu madre te ira a vigilar al rato. Tu padre esta ocupado con los demás padres de familia.¨ dijo la Adivina.

La Adivina rápidamente le puso a Shen una túnica de color rojo, la cual combinaba con el color de los irises del niño. Los dos desayunaron dumplings rellenos de verduras. Los dos terminaron de desayunar y salieron de la habitación hacia el patio. El y la Adivina pasaron por un una larga serie de jardines interconectados entre si, y se encontraron con los tres hijos de Aaadi y Ananda. ¨Hola Shen, te estaba esperando.¨ dijo Devika muy emocionada.

¨Buenos días Shen¨ dijo Indira, quien vio a la Adivina acompañando a Shen.¨¿y usted debe ser…?¨

¨Soy la Adivina, soy la nana de Shen.¨ respondió la Adivina a la joven pavo real.¨Buenos días Adivina, yo soy-¨

¨Tu eres Indira, y el debe ser tu hermano, Devdan, y ella es su hermana menor, Devika.¨ dijo la Adivina interrumpiendo a la joven pavo real. Los tres pavo reales hindus se sorprendieron al ver como la vieja cabra dijo sus nombres antes de que Indira los introdujera.¨¿C…como es que usted…sabe nuestros nombres?¨ pregunto Devdan incrédulamente.¨Como les dije, soy la Adivina. No tienen que sorprenderse, esa es mi habilidad. Digamos que es como un tipo de magia.¨ dijo la Adivina, haciendo que los tres pavo reales se calmaran.

¨¡Eso, es muy, pero muy genial!¨ dijo Devdan. ¨Muchas gracias Devdan. Bueno Shen, tengo que irme, me llamaron para que hiciera un ritual. Voy a volver al rato, así que quiero que te portes bien con los sirvientes y con los invitados,¿bien?¨ le dijo la Adivina a Shen. Ella le dio un abrazo de despedida y se fue, volteando a ver a Shen a lo lejos.

¨Entonces,¿a que vamos a jugar?¨ pregunto el pavo real blanco a Devika. ¨Hermano, muéstrale.¨ dijo la pequeña pavo real. El hermano de Devika traía con el un tablero de un juego de mesa, el cual lucia muy extraño.¨¿Es un juego de mesa?¿Cual es su nombre?Nunca había visto un juego de mesa así.¨ le dijo Shen a Devdan, pero Indira le respondió primero antes de que su hermano dijera algo.¨Este juego de mesa se llama ajedrez, es un juego de mesa de un lugar llamado Arabia.¨

Shen había jugado otros juegos de mesa como el mahjong,¿sera este juego similar?Shen tendría que jugarlo para saberlo.¨¿Como se juega?¨ le pregunto Shen a cualquiera de los dos hermanos de Devika. Esta vez Devdan le respondió a Shen.¨Es simple, solamente mueves las piezas en la dirección en la que te puedas comer las piezas del jugador rival. Las direcciones son de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo, cualquier dirección puede hacerte ganar, ese es el punto.¨ dijo Devdan. Shen se emociono al oír esto, y empezó a mover sus pequeñas alas.¨¡Juguemos, estoy muy emocionado!¨ dijo el pequeño albino.

¨Muy bien, muy bien, déjame sacar las piezas y jugamos.¨ El joven pavo real saco las piezas de ajedrez, las cuales cautivaron a Shen por su belleza. Las fichas de mahjong no eran igual de hermosas que las piezas de ajedrez.¨Muy bien Shen, escoge el color de las piezas, negro o blanco.¨ dijo Devdan. Shen decidió escoger las piezas de color blanco, una manera sutil de decir de que el ganaría el juego. Devdan acomodo sus fichas y las de Shen, quien estaba alucinado por la forma de las piezas.

¨Bien Shen, te voy a explicar de manera corta la importancia de cada pieza, y como se juega el ajedrez. Veamos, el rey es la pieza mas importante, pero también la mas débil, ya que solo se puede mover una casilla en cualquier dirección, ah si se me olvidaba Shen, las casillas son los cuadros de color negro y blanco del tablero. Continuando, el rey no puede situarse por si mismo un jaque, donde podría ser capturado.¨

Indira y Devika estaban buscando unas sillas para ellas, ya que quizá a Devdan se le olvido que tenia hermanas, y le pidieron a un sirviente que les trajera unas.¨Muchas gracias, puedes irte.¨ le dijo Indira.¨Si Devdan pierde en contra de Shen, eso significa que el es un completo idiota.¨ le dijo la pavo real a su hermana menor.

¨Bien Shen, ya que te explique todas esas tonterías de ajedrez, juguemos.¨ dijo el joven pavo real s Shen. Las hermanas de Devdan se sentaron en la mesa, esperando ver el juego de ajedrez.¡¨Vamos Shen, tu puedes!¨ le dijo Devika a el pavo real albino.¨Lo que tu digas Devika.¨ dijo Shen de manera juguetona.

¨Yo empiezo.¨ dijo Devdan, y movio a la derecha un peon. Era el turno de Shen. El también movio un peon, pero a la izquierda. Devdan vio esto y movio un peon a la derecha. Devdan entonces, movio un alfil hacia la izquierda, comiendose la pieza de Shen.¨Es muy obvio que voy a ganar.¨ dijo el pavo real de manera creída.

¨Nunca hables antes de la victoria hermano.¨ le dijo Indira de manera tentadora.¨No me digas eso hermana, claro que si ganare. Solo mira.¨ le dijo su hermano con tono sarcástico.¨Lo que tu digas.¨ le dijo Indira, quien decidió quedarse callada por el resto del juego. Indira siempre se pregunta el por que su hermano le encantaba fingir ser mejor que los demás, cuando realmente no lo era.

Ella nada mas quería que el empezara a madurar, incluso otros jóvenes de su edad eran mas serios que el. Quizá la culpa la tenga su padre, quien siempre lo trato como niño y le daba todo lo que el quería. Pero que podía hacer ella, solo el tiempo dirá si madurara o no.

Shen decidió mover un caballo tres casillas a la derecha, comiendo otro peon, haciendo que Devdan se empezara a poner nervioso. Pero aun faltaban muchas piezas para que acabara el juego, y era muy probable de que le iba a ganar a Shen.¨Buena movida niño, pero solo mira…¡esto!¨ grito el pavo real hindu, moviendo una torre, comiendo el caballo de Shen.

¨¿Solo eso?¨ le pregunto el pavo real albino de manera inexpresiva. El pobre de Devdan estaba quedando como un completo idiota. ¨¿Estas usando humor irónico?¨ le pregunto como respuesta Devdan.¨Devdan, por favor responde mi pregunta, no actúes como un idiota.¨ le dijo el niño albino.

Lo que dijo Shen hizo que Devika e Indira se sorprendieran. Lo que dijo causo una conmoción entre los tres hermanos hindúes. Indira no podía creer que un niño le había dicho idiota a un adolescente, mientras que Devika admiraba a Shen por ser tan…atrevido. Devana, por otra parte, esta avergonzado por eso.¨¡¿Con que idiota, eh?!¨ dijo Devdan tratando de jactarse de que el no era un idiota.¨Te voy a ganar, Shen.¨ dijo Devdan de manera decidida.¨Aunque aun no me respondiste.¨ dijo Shen susurrando.

Después de que Devdan dijera eso, el juego se puso mas intenso. Devana estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Indira de que el no era un idiota y que un niño no podía ganarle. Llego el momento critico del juego, solamente le quedaban a los dos jugadores cuatro piezas. A Shen le quedaba el rey, la reina, una torre y un caballo, mientras que a Devdan le quedaba la reina, el rey, un alfil y una torre.¨Escoge sabiamente una pieza, mi pequeño amigo.¨ le dijo Devdan a Shen de manera sabia.¨Tu también, Dev.¨ le respondió el albino.

Shen deicidio mover el caballo, comiendo el alfil de Devdan. En respuesta, Devdan uso la torre, devorando al caballo. Shen vio esto y movio la torre, devorando al caballo. Ahora solo quedaban reyes y reinas.¨Creo que yo voy a ganar.¨ le dijo Devdan a Shen.

¨Ni lo pienses.¨ le dijo Shen en respuesta de manera juguetona. Devana rápidamente devoro a la reina, dejándole solo un rey. Indira y Devika estaban nerviosas por ver quien ganaba, aunque ambas esperaban que Shen ganara. Shen noto que la reina de Devdan estaba al lado de su rey, así que decidió devorar a su reina. Y paso lo impensable.¨Shen, creo que esto es, un empate.¨ le dijo Devdan a Shen.¨¿Un empate? Esta bien, fue divertido.¨ dijo Shen inocentemente. Lo único que le importaba es que se había divertido. ¨¡Shen!¨ le dijo Devika, quien se lanzo a darle un abrazo.

¨Muchas…gracias.¨ le dijo Shen al reaccionar a ese sentimiento tan…peculiar.¨Shen, tu si que juegas bien.¨ le dijo la pequeña pavo real muy feliz.

¨Así que Indira,¿sigo siendo un idiota?¨ le pregunto su hermano de manera molesta. Ella sin embargo, le respondió muy sinceramente que el no lo era.¨Hermano, claro que no lo eres, solamente te decía así jugando. Solo quiero que tu ya empieces a cambiar, es lo mejor para ti.¨ le dijo la pavo real.¨Lo intentare, pero no será un proceso rápido.¨ le respondió su hermano con una sonrisa.

Ahí fue cuando Devdan se dio cuenta de algo muy raro. En el jardín que estaba cerca de donde ellos estaba, había un árbol, y debajo de ese árbol, un niño los estaba observando de una manera muy niño era un pavo real de plumaje verde,e iba vestido con una bata de color dorado.¨Indira, creo que alguien nos ha estado viendo.¨ le dijo a su hermana, terminando su sonrisa. Shen y Devika oyeron lo que dijo Devdan y trataron de acercarse al niño, pero Indira los detuvo.

¨No vayan, que tal si ese niño les hace algo.¨ les dijo Indira a los niños de manera sutil, en caso de que el niño los oyera. Para sorpresa del cuarteto, el niño empezó a acercarse, y una cosa se hizo notar del niño. El niño traía sus manos detrás de el, como si estuviera ocultando algo. El niño se paro enfrente de Devdan, quien le hizo una pregunta.¨¿Como te llamas niño?¨ le pregunto de manera amable, quizá solo quería jugar con su hermanita y con Shen.

Pero el niño mostró lo que tenia ocultado. Era un juguete de manera con forma de oruga. El niño se acerco a Shen, y le murmuro algo en el oído.¨Shen, tu morirás.¨ le murmuro de manera siniestra. Shen se estupefacto al oír esto. El niño desconocido empezó a golpear a Shen con el juguete de madera, casi haciendo que empezara a sangrar en la cabeza. Indira le dijo a su hermano que fuera a buscar a algún sirviente o padre cercano para encargarse de esto, mientras que ella trato de detener al niño.

¨¡Detente!¨ le ordeno al niño, pero era inútil, ya que seguía golpeando a Shen, quien estaba llorando. Devika solo estaba viendo en terror como su amigo estaba siendo golpeado por el niño desconocido. Ella se estaba haciendo varias preguntas,¿De quien era este niño tan violento?¿Por que estaba golpeando a Shen?

Indira trato con todas sus fuerzas de sostener al niño, pero el se solo y empezó a darle picotazos a Shen. No tardo mucho para que llegara Mei acompañada de varios sirvientes, quienes agarraron al niño y se lo llevaron a alguna parte de la Torre. Mei casi lloraba al ver como estaba su hijo, su cabeza cubierta casi en su totalidad en sangre.¨Sh…Shhh…Shen…¨ dijo tartamudeando la Lady de Gongmen.¨No te preocupes hijo, te llevaremos con los doctores para que se hagan cargo de esas heridas. No se como agradecerles a ustedes tres por haber estado con mi hijo. Fue mi culpa por no haber estado aquí vigilándolo.¨ dijo Mei con el corazón casi roto.¨Le agradeceré a sus padres por lo que hicieron, muchas gracias.¨ dijo la madre de Shen, quien rápidamente llevo a Shen a la enfermería.

¨Oh por Vishnu, esto es muy grave.¨ le dijo Indira a sus hermanos de manera seria.¨Nada mas podemos rezar para que se ponga mejor.¨ dijo Devdan, quien estaba abrazando a su hermana. La niña estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

_En la Enfermería…_

Mei recargo a Shen lentamente en la cama de la enfermería, esperando a que llegaran los médicos. Ella estuvo esperando por unos diez minutos, y llego rápidamente el doctor.¨Doctor Wu, que bueno que esta aquí, tiene que ayudar a mi hijo, esta sangrando, mírelo.¨ le dijo Mei al doctor con nervios de que su hijo muriera desangrado. El doctor observo a su hijo y vio que el origen de su desangre era en su craneo, en la frente para ser precisos.¨Mi Lady, esto es muy grave, necesitare la ayuda de la Señorita Bing, voy a enviar a un mensajero para que le informe de la situación. En lo que ella viene, yo y mis asistentes trataran de vendar sus heridas.¨ le informo el doctor a Mei.

¨Muy bien, voy a tener que traer a mi esposo para que vea lo que paso. Ella le ordeno a un sirviente que estaba pasando por la enfermería de que le informara a Baojia de la situación, y el sirviente fue rápidamente a buscarlo. El sirviente encontro al Lord en una habitación de la Torre, platicando con sus amigos.¨Mi Lord, lamento interrumpirlo, pero su esposa lo necesita.¨ le informo el sirviente a Baojia.

¨¿Que sucede?¿Que esta pasando?¨ le pregunto el Lord al sirviente.¨Mi Lord, su hijo esta herido de gravedad. Es urgente.¨ Al oír esto, Baojia tuvo que salir rápidamente de la platica, y corro rápidamente a la enfermería. El llego rápidamente.¨Mei,¿que le paso a mi hijo?¨ el pregunto furioso.

¨Que bueno que llegaste, Shen esta sangrando de gravedad, ahorita van a tener que ponerle vendas para que no sangre en lo que traen a la Señorita Bing.¨ le dijo Mei con preocupación a su esposo.¨¿La Señorita Bing de la Villa de Pandas?¿No que estaba de viaje?¨ le pregunto a su esposa de manera exigente.¨No, ella acaba de regresar de su viaje a Sichuan.¨ le respondió con seriedad a Baojia.

Esto se va a poner muy feo. El se preguntaba el porque habían herido a su hijo, pero,¿quien lo hizo? El le hizo esa respuesta a su esposa, pero ella no lo sabia. El tendría que buscar respuestas al respecto. Pero, el tenia que hacer algo sobre esto. El no quería que su hijo tuviera que ser golpeado por alguien mas.

¨Mei, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.¨ le dijo a Mei tocando su cara.¨¿A que te refieres?¨ le pregunto la pavo real con preocupación. ¨Mei, nuestro hijo tiene que aprender Kung Fu.¨ le dijo Baojia a su esposa de manera decisiva.

* * *

><p>(NA: HSQ ciertamente. Con este capitulo la historia se pondrá algo mas seria. La verdad me dolió tener que escribir LA ESCENA, porque solo miren a Shen, tan joven e inocente.¿Quien le hizo eso a Shen? Lo averiguaremos en el siguiente capitulo, y no será nada bonito.

En otras cosas, habrá sección de preguntas y respuesta. Básicamente ustedes me harán una pregunta respecto a la historia, sus dudas y curiosidades. Háganme una pregunta en los comentarios y les responderé en el capitulo 6. Va a haber sección de preguntas y respuestas cada determinado capitulo, siendo este el primero donde se hará sección de preguntas y respuestas, así que ya saben. Pero las preguntas tiene que estar estrictamente relacionadas con el fic, nada mas.

Otra cosa, edite el primer capitulo, y cambie un poco la edad de Baojia, así que creo que lo mejor seria volver a leer ese capitulo.

Muy bien, dicho esto, hasta la próxima :)


	7. Capitulo 6 : Somos Lo Que Somos

Capitulo 6: Somos Lo Que Somos

* * *

><p>¨¿Kung Fu? Pero Baojia, Shen tiene cuatro años, es muy joven para que aprenda artes marciales.¨ le dijo Mei a su esposo. Los dos salieron de la enfermería por un rato para hablar de esto.¨Mei, si Shen aprende kung fu a tan temprana edad es posible de que sea un gran experto cuando sea adulto. Yo, por ejemplo, empece a aprender Kung Fu a los seis años, y mírame. Me hubiera convertido en maestro de kung fu si no fuera por el hecho de que iba a ser el Lord de Gongmen.¨ le dijo a su esposa para que pudiera aceptar la idea con mayor facilidad, pero parecía ser inútil.<p>

Mei volteo a ver a otra dirección, tratando de pensar en lo que le paso a su hijo, pero Baojia la agarro de los hombros y le dio un meso en la mejilla.¨Mei, no le va a pasar nada a nuestro hijo, confía en mi.¨ le dijo su esposo tratando de calmarla.¨¿Pero y si Shen es herido en alguna pelea de kung fu? Solamente imagina que duro entrenamiento tendría.¨ le dijo Mei preocupada.

Baojia la vio a los ojos, notando que casi quería llorar.¨Mei, no le pasara nada. Me voy a asegurar de que nuestro hijo no sufra durante su entrenamiento, le diré a los maestros de que no sean tan duros con el, te lo prometo.¨ le dijo el Lord a su esposa de manera agradable. Mei lo vio también a los ojos, los cuales mostraban confianza.

Un sirviente apareció, y les dijo que la Señorita Bing ya había llegado a la Torre.¨Bien, quiero que la traiga a aquí.¨ le ordeno al sirviente, quien rápidamente fue a traerla.¨Cuando pase todo esto Shen aprenderá kung fu.¨ le dijo a su esposa, dandole un abrazo.

¨Es bueno ver a viejos amigos.¨ dijo una voz femenina con tono feliz.¨Igualmente, señorita Bing.¨ le respondió Baojia, quien estrecho sus manos con la panda.¨¿Que es lo que sucede, mi Lord?¨ le pregunto la panda a Baojia.

¨Señorita Bing, alguien, un niño, ataco a mi hijo, haciendo que Shen sangrara de gravedad. Necesitamos su ayuda.¨ le dijo el Lord de manera preocupante. La panda estuvo impactada al oír esto.¿Por que le paso eso a Shen? Ella decidió comportarse de manera profesional para tratar este asunto.¨ Permítanme que vea a Shen, por favor.¨ les dijo amablemente a los dos pavo reales.

La panda entro a la enfermería y casi tiembla de horror al ver como las vendas que cubrían la cabeza de Shen estaban cubiertas de sangre.``Por los dioses,¡esto es terrible!´´pensó la señorita Bing. Ella se acerco al niño y agarro su cabeza con sus manos, le dijo al doctor que tendría que quitarle las vendas a Shen por un momento. El acepto y ella procedió a quitarle las vendas. Lo tuvo que hacer lentamente, y cuando termino, vio que las heridas aun estaban abiertas.

¨Mi Lord, mi Lady, afortunadamente las heridas de Shen va a sanar, solamente tendré que coserle las heridas, pero Shen esta perdiendo mucha sangre. Ella lo analizo por unos momentos y se dio cuenta de que el niño una conmoción cerebral. Ella le ordeno al Doctor Wu de que le trajera mucho hielo para hacer que sus heridas se mejoren. La panda le informo a los dos pavo reales sobre lo que tenia Shen, y ella les dijo que el niño iba a tener que estar en la enfermería al menos una semana, y que iba a traer vendas en la cabeza por un mes.

¨No se preocupen, soy buena con este tipo de heridas. Pero, disculpen si me entrometo,¿quien le hizo esto a Shen?¿Ya va a investigar señor?¨ le pregunto a Baojia y Mei.¨Señorita Bing, nosotros nos encargaremos de este asunto, usted mientras, encárguese de nuestro hijo, por favor.¨ le respondió Baojia. El doctor regreso con el hielo, y le dijo a Bing de que era hora de operar a iba a estar triste por el hecho de que no iba a ver a su hijo por una semana, aunque regularmente ellos estaban con Shen tres días a la semana por el trabajo, pero el festival le ha permitido estar un poco mas cercana a su hijo.¨Disculpe señorita Bing y señor Wu, antes de que empiecen a operar a Shen,¿puede hablar con el?¨ le pregunto a los dos doctores.

¨Claro que si.¨ le respondió la panda amablemente. Mei entro a la enfermería y se paro enfrente de la cama de Shen. Ella se puso de rodillas y trato de despertar al durmiente Shen. El niño abrió débilmente los ojos, y se puso feliz al ver a su madre.¨M..mmm…mama.¨ le dijo débilmente el pavo real albino.¨¿Me va a pasar algo?¨ le pregunto el albino con una voz muy débil.¨No te preocupes Shen, el Doctor Wu y la señorita Bing, una vieja amiga, se encargaran de esas heridas.¨ le respondió

¨Mama,¿crees que voy a morir porque soy blanco?¨ le pregunto Shen a su madre. Ella estuvo impactada al oír a su hijo, un niño de cuatro años, decir eso.

¨¿Por que dices eso?¨ le pregunto Mei.¨Por que he oído que el blanco es el color de la mala suerte.¨ le respondió su hijo, quien se puso triste al decir esto.¨Bien, el color blanco es el color de la muerte, pero no significa que tu vayas a morir.¨ le respondió su madre.¨Regularmente me enfermo, mama.¨ le dijo Shen de manera triste.

¨Y sin embargo, te recuperas. Miralo de esta manera. Tus plumas son blancas,pero,¿de que color son tus ojos?¨ le pregunto de manera curiosa a su hijo.¨Son rojos.¨ le respondió a su madre.¨Y el rojo es el color de la buena suerte,¨ le dijo su madre, quien le dio un abrazo. ¨Shen, yo siempre te querré, sin importar lo que paso. Tu padre igualmente te ama, solo que siempre ocupado, pero yo estaré mas cerca de ti, te lo prometo.¨ le dijo a su hijo de manera dulce. Ella dejo de abrazar a su hijo, y al voltear se dio cuenta de que Baojia estaba viendo desde la puerta.¨Mei, es hora de que los doctores hagan su trabajo.¨ le dijo el Lord a su esposa.

Ella se despidió de su hijo, y se fue con Baojia. Shen vio como sus figuras desaparecían mientras se alejaban, pero llego a notar que su madre volteo a verlo.¨Esto va a ser muy aburrido.¨ se dijo el albino a si mismo de manera sarcástica.

Los dos pavo reales se dirigían a la habitación donde se encontraba el niño causante de las heridas de Shen. Baojia constantemente se preguntaba en su mente el porque un niño le pudo haber hecho eso a otro.¨Baojia,¿crees que Shen no va a morir?¨ le pregunto su esposa.¨No, pero de todas formas el va morir cuando tenga siete años…¨ le respondió a su esposa de manera enojada. El Lord ya tenia tanta presión y su esposa le termina preguntando eso.¨¡¿Como puedes decir eso?!¿No ves que tu hijo esta herido de gravedad y tu me dices tal cosa?¿No te preocupa Shen?¨ le pregunto gritándole a su esposo.

Baojia se avergonzó de lo que dijo e intento disculparse. ¨Perdoname mi amor, no fue mi intención decirte eso, es solo que estoy muy estresado por lo que le paso a Shen, me disculpo.¨ le dijo Baojia, quien hizo una reverencia de perdón.¨En ese caso demuéstralo.¨ le dijo Mei.¨¿Demostrar que?¨ le pregunto su esposo confundid.¨Demustrame que tu te preocupas por tu hijo. Cuando el haya sanado, quiero que pases mas tiempo con el,¿hecho?¨ le dijo su esposa. Baojia se sentía culpable al haber dicho hace mucho tiempo que Shen no valía la pena, pero el vio que esta era la oportunidad para mejorar su relación con Shen.¨Hecho.¨ le dijo de manera determinada a Mei.¨Pero ahora tenemos algo mas serio que tratar.¨ le dijo de manera seria a su esposa.

Los dos pavo reales entraron a la habitación, donde el niño estaba atado a una silla bajo una vigilancia extrema. Había al menos seis guardias lobos, los cuales estaban atentos a que el niño hiciera algo.¨¿Les ha dicho algo el niño?¨ le pregunto Baojia a un lobo guardia.¨No señor, le hemos estado interrogando, pero solo ha respondido con insultos.¨ le informo el guardia a Baojia.

¨En ese caso yo me encargare.¨ le dijo al lobo. Si bien es cierto que Baojia era un hombre bondadoso y ejemplar, también era cierto que el tenia un lado desagradable, y ese pobre niño iba a sufrir el lado desagradable. El se sentó en una silla y empezó a hablar con el niño.¨¿Como te llamas?¨ le trato de preguntar amablemente. El le hizo esa pregunta al menos veinte veces, y respondió.¨Banyu¨ le respondió de manera floja.

¿Por que atacaste a mi hijo?¨ le pregunto Baojia al niño pavo real de manera seria.¨Porque me lo ordenaron.¨ respondió de manera sorpresiva.¨¿Y quien te lo ordeno?¨ le pregunto Baojia al niño, aunque esta vez no respondio a la primera vez. Pregunto treinta veces hasta que le dio una respuesta, y estuvo impactado al oír su respuesta.¨Mi familia.¨ le respondió el niño.¿Y quienes son tu familia?¨ le pregunto irritado el pavo real.¨Iskandar.¨ le respondió el niñ oír eso Baojia le ordeno a los guardias de que vigilaran al niño, mientras otros dos lobos lo acompañaron a buscar a la familia de el niño.¨¡Mei, quédate a vigilar al niño!¨ le ordeno Baojia a su esposa.

Baojia y los dos lobos los buscaron por la Torre, y encontraron a Iskandar y su esposa comiendo en sus habitaciones.¨¡Iskandar, tenemos que hablar.!¨ le grito al pavo real javanés.¨¿Que quieres Baojia?Yo y Bethari estamos comiendo.¨ le dijo de manera floja a Baojia.

¨Tu maldito hijo golpeo a mi hijo, lo hizo sangrar.¿Por que?¨ le pregunto enojado a Iskandar.¨Simple Baojia, por interés personal.¨ le dijo a Baojia. Iskandar no pudo terminar de comer ya que Baojia lo agarro y empezó a estrangularlo.¨¡¿Por que?!¨ le pregunto furiosamente al pavo real javanés.¨P…p…porque es lo mejor para mi.¨ le respondió, tratando de hablar a pesar de estar siendo estrangulado.¨¿Con que es lo mejor para ti, eh? En ese caso tu y tu familia serán expulsadas del clan, eso es lo mejor para mi entonces. Empaquen sus cosas si no quieres ser ejecutado.¨ le dijo con una furia que el rara vez tenia.

El soltó a Iskandar, quien se sobo el cuello.¨Te lo advierto Baojia, las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas para tu familia.¨ le dijo con una voz rasposa a Baojia.¨Si, claro.¨ le dijo de manera sarcástica a Iskandar. El le ordeno a los guardias lobos que se llevaran a Iskandar y Bethari a la entrada de la Torre.

Baojia volvió al cuarto donde estaba el niño y le ordeno a los guardias que estaban allí que se llevaran al niño con sus padre.¨¿Que paso Baojia?¨ le pregunto preocupada a Baojia.¨Iskandar es un bastardo, como no lo expulse del clan antes.¨ le dijo a su esposa.¨¿Que es lo que vas a hacer?¨le pregunto de manera preocupada a Boajia.

¨Lo que tuve que haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, ven conmigo.¨ le dijo a su esposa. Los dos pavo reales salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la entrada de la Torre. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Mei le pregunto a su esposo si Iskandar lo había amenazado.¨El me dijo algo. El me dijo que varias cosas no serian las mismas para nosotros, nuestra familia.¨ le dijo a su esposa.¨¿Que crees que signifique eso?¨ le pregunto a su esposo.¨No se, pero no tenemos que pensar en eso, porque tenemos otro asunto enreda manos ahora.¨ le dijo a Mei.

Baojia y Mei llegaron a la entrada de la Torre, donde los pavo reales javaneses estaban siendo vigilados por los guardias lobos. Al menos pudieron llevarse sus equipajes.¨Iskandar, me has decepcionado. Por los crímenes que tu y tu familia han cometido, serán expulsados del Clan del Pavo real.¿Tienen algo que decir?¨ pregunto el Lord de Gongmen con un tono de autoridad.

¨Solamente te tengo que decir algo, y eso es lo que te dije anteriormente. Las cosas no volverán a lo mismo.¨ le dijo Iskandar al Lord.¨¿A que te refieres con eso?¨ le pregunto con duda a Iskandar.¨Eso es algo que tu tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo.¨ Y al decir esto, Iskandar y su familia se fueron rápidamente de la Torre.¨¿Que crees que es lo que vaya a pasar Baojia?¨ le pregunto con miedo a su esposo.¨No se, pero tendremos que ser mas precavidos con Shen a partir de ahora.¨ le respondió a Mei.

``Pero, espero que eso no tenga nada que ver con mi hijo.´´ se dijo a si mismo Baojia en su mente.

* * *

><p>(NA: Aunque Iskandar se refiere a ya saben que cosa le pasara a Shen, esa linea de dialogo también marca el inicio de algo. Y si se preguntan si la historia va a tener un villano, si lo va a tener, pero tardara un buen rato en salir.

Me siento algo decepcionado el hecho de que ninguno de los lectores hizo alguna pregunta en la sección de preguntas y respuestas que se iba a mostrar en este capitulo, así que, en contra de lo que había originalmente escrito, la sección de Preguntas y Respuestas saldrá en el capitulo 9, así que ya saben ahora. Como dato adicional, edite el capitulo 4, parte 2, por motivos de continuidad, para que le den una leída.

Ustedes son mis lectores, así que pueden dar alguna idea para la historia, claro, siempre y cuando sea buena.

Para el siguiente capitulo, la familia Ghandi será la protagonista, ya que tengo que desarrollar a los personajes originales que tienen protagonismo.

El titulo del episodio originalmente iba a ser Una Lección, pero lo cambie a Somos Lo Que Somos ya que es a la vez una referencia al poema de Alfred,Lord Tennyson,Ulysses, y a la película Skyfall.

Bien, dicho todo esto, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	8. Capitulo 7: Felicidad

Capitulo 7: Felicidad

_Dos Dias después…_

Aaadi y Ananda estaban desayunando con sus hijos.¨Y díganme hijos míos,¿van a pasar tiempo con Shen?¨ le pregunto Ananda a sus hijos.¨Claro que si, pero antes quisiéramos dar un paseo por la ciudad.¨ le dijo Devdan a su madre. Después del incidente con Shen, Ananda y Aaadi estuvieron pensando en que algo similar le podría suceder a alguno de sus hijos, en especial a Devika.¨¿Están seguros?¿Que tal si les sucede algo?¨ les pregunto su padre.

¨No te preocupes de eso padre, nada mas dile a unos guardias lobos de Lord Baojia y listo.¨ le dijo Indira sonriendo." Ademas, podemos traerle algo a Shen, un regalo sorpresa. Solamente le preguntamos a la Adivina o a sus padres que cosa le gusta a Shen.¨ le dijo Devdan a su padre. Aaadi tuvo que pensarlo por un momento sobre eso. No es que odiara a la familia de Baojia, pero el sentía que había algo raro con ese niño, algo inquietante. No podía ser posible que, a pesar de cualquier explicación que le haya dado Baojia, el y su esposa tuvieron un hijo albino.

Solamente el puede rezar para que ese niño llegue a tener un buen futuro por delante. El sonrió y le dio permiso a sus hijos de dar el paseo por la ciudad.¨Pueden ir a pasear, pero, vuelvan dentro de cuatro horas, exactamente cuatro horas,¿entendido?¨ le dijo a sus hijos. Sus tres hijos dijeron que si y terminaron de desayunar para irse de paseo.

Aaadi y Ananda salieron al patio de la Torre para descansar un rato después de haber tenido tantos días ocupados, y de tan solo pensar en el viaje de regreso. Ananda le pidio a un sirviente que le trajera una tetera y tazas para ella y su esposo.¨Bueno, en lo que viene el te, tenemos que hablar.¨ le dijo a su esposo, quien estaba pensando en…bueno, ella no sabia en lo que Aaadi pensaba, así que lo mejor era preguntarle.

¨¿En que piensas Aaadi?¨ le pregunto a su esposo queriendo saber.

El pavo real hindu recordó varias cosas pasadas. El y Baojia eran amigos desde la infancia, ellos tenían una de esas raras amistades que duran mucho recuerda las veces en que Baojia le mandaba varias cartas sobre varias cosas que le pasaban a el y a su familia. Pero Baojia dejo de enviarle cartas cuando su hermano, Han, murió de frío en un viaje a los Himalayas.

La muerte de Han quizá fue, sino es que es, el momento mas oscuro de la Familia Zhang, porque fue la primera vez que un Lord de la familia fallecía mientras seguía gobernando. Aaadi, siendo el mejor amigo de Baojia, trato de animarlo de la mejor manera posible, pero fue en vano, ya que el no podía de olvidarlo. Mucha gente, incluso el mismo, creía que era el fin de la Familia Real de Gongmen. No fue sino hasta que se anuncio que Baojia se iba a casar que las cosas mejoraron para su amigo.¨¿Aaadi?¿Me escuchas?¨ le pregunto su esposa, quien noto que Aaadi tenia la mirada fija en la mesa donde estaban sentados.

Aaadi reacciono tardíamente a las preguntas de su esposa, haciendo que la situación se pusiera incomoda.¨¿Que?¨ le respondió con poca fluidez. El sirviente volvió con el te y las tazas y amablemente les sirvió te.¨Muchas gracias.¨ le dijo al sirviente con una sonrisa, y este dio una reverencia y se retiro.¨Ahora que se fue el sirviente, dime,¿en que estabas pensando?¨ le pregunto de manera sutil mientras tomaba te.¨Estaba recordando varias cosas que le han pasado a Baojia. A veces siento que el tiene algo de mala suerte.¨ le dijo a Ananda.

Ananda dejo de tomar su te y lo miro a la cara de manera escéptica.¨¿Por que crees que Baojia tiene mala suerte?¨ le cuestiono a Aaadi, El pavo real dio un gemido, y se rasco la cabeza. tratando de buscar algo con que responderle.¨¿No lo ves? Su hijo es tiene el plumaje blanco, el y su esposa no lo tienen de ese color. Ademas, no es pura coincidencia el hecho de que su esposa, Mei, haya quedado estéril después de haber tenido a Shen.¨ le dijo de manera preocupada a su Ananda.

¨Las coincidencias no existen Aaadi, quizás es el destino que quiere que las cosas sucedan.¨ le dijo inteligentemente a su esposo. A diferencia de varias personas, ella no creía en las coincidencias, magia y otras cosas sobrenaturales. El motivo de esto es que cuando ella era joven, sus padres y profesores le decían siempre una frase: hay una explicación para todo. Sin embargo, ya que hay mucha gente que cree en esas cosas, ella procuro no decirlo en publico, solamente podía desmentir estas cosas en privado.¨Respeto tu opinión mi amor, es solo que, aun no me explico como es eso posible. ¿No podrá ser que Mei…?¨ le dijo dijo cautelosamente a Ananda, ya que al lado de su mesa había varios sirvientes, y ellos podrían empezar un chismorreo.

¨No, ella no tiene nada que ver con eso. Ademas, nosotros no sabemos mucho de la familia de Mei, si alguno de ellos lo es. Aunque creo que ella me dijo,en una visita que realizo con su esposo hace cinco años, que unos parientes suyos eran de ya sabes que color.¨ le dijo en voz baja a su Aaadi.

¨No creo que solo porque unos parientes suyos sean de ese color, no significa que Shen tenga el plumaje así, es decir, el hijo por lo general tiene características de los dos padres.¨ le dijo a Ananda.¨Mejor dejemos de hablar de esto, yo no quiero seguir pensando en el porque el hijo de Baojia y Mei nació así, ese es asunto de ellos.¨ le dijo Ananda a su esposo mientras este se servia te. Aaadi opto por hablar de otra cosa, ademas, el festival era para pasarlo bien, no tener que preocuparse por los problemas de otros.

* * *

><p>Pero nadie sabia que un plan estaba siendo llevado a cabo, un plan que atentaba contra la vida de Shen. En la frontera entre China y Mongolia, lejos de la Gran Muralla China, en la mesetas de Mongolia,había una casa abandonada, olvidada por sus antiguos dueños y hace varios años. En esa casa estaban dos figuras hablando, las dos personas iban vestidas en tapaderas oscuras para ocultar sus identidades.¨¿Cual es la misión, señor?¨ le pregunto una de las figuras con una voz barítono, profunda. La otra figura, con una voz grave, le respondió:¨Tu misión es matar a el hijo de Lord Baojia de Gongmen. Usa cualquier método posible para hacerlo, pero te recomiendo que uses veneno. Te recomiendo que uses veneno de la mamba negra, el cual podrás conseguir en Guyuan, en la provincia de Ningxia.¨ le informo la figura al asesino.<p>

¨¿Y como me infiltro a la Torre de La Flama Sagrada?¨ le pregunto el asesino con duda.¨Soborna a un sirviente para que lo haga,¨ la persona le dio una bolsa que contenía miles de monedas de oro.¨y si piensas en usar el veneno, dile al sirviente que lo sirva en alguna bebida. Debes de saber que el hijo de Lord Baojia es muy enfermizo, así que trata de que el veneno sea vertido en su medicina. Recuerda, usa cualquier método posible, pero que muera.¨ le dijo al asesino de forma repulsiva.

¨¿Y cuanto me vas a pagar por este trabajo?¨ le pregunto dudoso a su empleador.

¨Te voy a pagar novecientas monedas de oro por adelantado, y cuando cumplas tu trabajo, otras novecientas monedas.¨ le dijo y señalo a la bolsa que le había dado anteriormente.¨Recuerda que la bolsa que te entregue es para sobornar al empleado, y si quieres, para quedarte en alguna posada o si quieres tomar algo en alguna taberna en el camino a la Ciudad de Gongmen. Te recomiendo que no hagas tantas paradas en el camino, de hecho, solamente haz paradas en las provincias de Hunan y Guangxi, y sobre todo, trata de no llamar atención a ninguna persona que te encuentres en el camino. Ten cuidado al entrar en la provincia de Gongmen, ya que hay muchos patrullajes de tropas en las ciudades cercanas a Gongmen, como Guangzhou.¨ le informo el empleador al asesino.

¨Como usted lo ordene señor. Disculpe si me entrometo en sus asuntos personales,pero,¿porque asesinar a el hijo de Lord Baojia?¿porque no matar a Lord Baojia?¨ le pregunto el asesino a la persona que lo ha empleado. La persona le respondió de manera discreta, tratando de no revelar mucho sobre su plan.¨Porque estoy planeando algo muy grande, algo mas allá de una simple venganza. Quiero que Lord Baojia sufra como jamas lo ha hecho. Si fallas en tu misión no te voy a hacer nada, bueno, si te voy a hacer algo. Voy a tener a dos matones míos vigilándote en Gongmen, y si fallas, te traerán a mi, y te daré al unos quinientos o seiscientos latigazos. He hecho cosas peores, eso te lo puedo asegurar.¨ le dijo al asesino de manera siniestra a el asesino. El le entrego la bolsa que contenía las novecientas monedas de oro, la primera parte de su paga.

¨Ahora vete e intenta cumplir tu misión.¨ le ordeno la figura encapuchada a el asesino. El asesino salió de la casa abandonada corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo. El hecho de que el iba a matar a un niño lo perturbaba al extremo, pero era su trabajo, y el necesitaba mucho ese dinero. A pesar del hecho de ser un asesino, el realmente no era un psicopata como muchos de sus empleadores, el solo era el que recibía la orden. En realidad el solo era una persona normal que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrar oportunidades en este mundo. Aunque, el también tenia otro problema, pero el prefería no recordarlo tan a menudo, ni contárselo a nadie por su seguridad personal.

Pero el tenia que hacer lo que tenia que hacer. El viaje a Gongmen iba a durar alrededor de dos semanas si hacia paradas para descansar continuamente, y cinco si hacia paradas de descanso en las provincias donde le había recomendado. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que iba a matar a un niño como misión, y le iba a doler mucho a el. El solo podía desearle lo mejor al niño.¨Perdoname.¨ se dijo a si mismo mientras corría por la meseta de Mongolia.

* * *

><p>(NA:¿Pensaban que el villano iba a salir en capitulo futuros? Mentí. Pero cabe aclarar que el asesino misterioso( ese será su nombre en la historia) no es el verdadero villano, pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar de el, todo a su tiempo. Gongmen no fue mostrada en este capitulo, porque la visita de los hermanos realmente no importa, la que importa es la visita de Shen ya que, bueno, el es el motivo por el que esta historia se esta cuanto a lo de Mei, ella no tiene nada que ver con eso, lo explicare después. Me he dado cuenta de que no le doy mucho protagonismo a la Adivina, y se supone que ella cuidaba de Shen mientras sus padres estaban ocupados, así que en el siguiente capitulo le daré mas protagonismo, así como mas dinámica con Shen. Se me olvidaba mencionar, tengo cuenta de DeviantArt y Tumblr, TheDndy15 y Random Stuff respectivamente, ahí me podrán hacer preguntas y publicare trivias y demás cosas del fanfic, les comento. Bueno, eso es todo y hasta la próxima.


	9. Capitulo 8: Detrás De La Pared

Capitulo 8: Detrás de la Pared

( Tengo que anunciar que a partir de este capitulo, los capítulos nuevos serán publicados cada fin de semana desde febrero hasta las vacaciones de semana santa o de primavera, ya que van a iniciar las clases y voy a estar muy ocupado. Solamente será temporal, será en las vacaciones de verano que los capítulos serán publicados con mayor frecuencia, pero ya me estoy adelantando con los demás capítulos.)

* * *

><p>Finalmente había llegado el día que Shen tanto había estado esperando. Al fin había terminado la semana en la que el iba a estar en la enfermería, y estaba muy emocionado. Sus padres le habían dicho que el iba a empezar a aprender kung fu. Shen se puso mas feliz que nunca al oír esta noticia, ya que el era un gran admirador de este arte marcial. La Adivina fue a recogerlo a la enfermería con la autorización de Lord Baojia para llevarlo al patio de la Torre, donde iba a ser su primera clase de kung fu.<p>

¨¿Estas listo Shen?¨ le pregunto alegremente a el joven pavo real.¨¡Si!¡si!¡si!¡si!¡si!¡si!¨ le respondió aleteando de felicidad a la Adivina. Ella sonrió al ver a Shen tan lleno de felicidad, algo que no había visto en el por un buen tiempo. Ella sentía que era su culpa por lo que le paso a Shen;ella lo había cuidado desde que el era un polluelo, lo alimentaba y cuidaba con todo su amor. Si bien era cierto que Lord Baojia y Lady Mei, sobre todo Mei, habían se preocupaban por Shen, ellos estaban muy ocupados para darle mucha atención a su hijo.

Ella se culpaba a ella misma por lo que le paso a Shen. El era como un hijo para ella, algo que ella hubiese querido tener, pero de manera irónica, el destino no quiso que eso pasara.¨Adivina…¨ le dijo el niño a la vieja cabra.¨,¿tu siempre quisiste ser una adivina?¨ le pregunto de manera curiosa. Ella había estado esperando el día en que llegara a preguntarle su verdadero nombre, pero esta pregunta era una verdadera sorpresa. Ya que decidieron pasar ir a la cocina de la Torre por algo de comer antes de ir al patio, ella decidió que seria la oportunidad perfecta para responderle cualquier duda que el tenia sobre ella.

¨Veras Shen, adivinar el futuro no es algo que una persona escoge, es algo que le toca a una persona.¨ Ella vio que Shen se confundió al oír esta respuesta. Déjame explicártelo con mayor claridad.¨ le respondió mientras guardaba unas manzanas para comerlas en el patio.¨Adivinar el futuro es algo que solo le llega a pasar a un seleccionado grupo de personas. Nadie sabe el porque de este hecho. Es similar a la leyenda de los inmortales,de la que seguro tu tienes conocimiento.¨ le dijo a Shen, quien respondió inclinando la cabeza, afirmando que sabia de la leyenda.

¨Pero te voy a decirte algo Shen. Yo predigo el futuro, pero es de cada persona que escucha una profecía sobre ella misma que tiene que hacer algo para hacer que ese futuro se cumpla o no se cumpla.¨ le dijo al pavo real, quien mostró en su rostro confusión. ¨Perdoname si te confundí de nuevo Shen, no fue mi intención. A lo que me refiero es que la persona que oye una profecía sobre ella misma no puede pelear contra su destino. Solamente con sus acciones pueden evitar algún destino negativo. Si su destino es positivo, lo único que tiene que hacer es hacer lo correcto para que este suceda.¨ le dijo con mayor claridad al niño.

¨Entonces,¿quieres decir que tengo que controlarme para tener un buen futuro?¨ le pregunto curiosamente a la adivina.¨Exactamente Shen. Si tu tomas las decisiones correctas en tu vida, tu tendrás un destino positivo, y esa es una de las razones por las que tus padres decidieron que tu ibas a entrenar kung fu, aunque ellos no te lo hayan dicho.¨ le dijo sabiamente a Shen. El estuvo feliz al oír estas palabras de sabiduría. Esa era una de las cosas que mas le agradaba de la Adivina, que ella le daba alguna lección que era buena para el, aunque fueran difíciles de aplicar en la vida.

¨Nana,¿y como te sentiste cuando descubriste que podías adivinar el futuro?¨ le pregunto a la Adivina. Ella recordó el momento exacto cuando sucedió esto por primera vez. Esto paso cuando ella tenia alrededor de seis años;ella estaba durmiendo cuando de repente empezó a tener extrañas visiones, pero ahora ya no recuerda de que eran esas visiones. Esto alarmo mucho a sus padres, quienes trataron de hacer a un monje la exorcizara, creyendo que algún demonio de la Montaña Demonio de Wu Shon se había metido en su cuerpo. La gente le tenia mucho miedo a la gente que adivinaba el futuro, ya que era algo muy extraño para la gran mayoría de las personas, las cuales no estaban acostumbradas a ver cosas de este tipo.

El monje les explico que ella tenia la habilidad de adivinar el futuro, y el les ofreció a los padres de la Adivina la oportunidad de poder controlar esta habilidad. Ella no sabia como reaccionar ante tal poder, pero conforme avanzaron los años, ella fue capaz de controlarlo. El lado negativo de esto fue que, como las personas que son capaces de predecir el futuro tienden a vivir mas años que una persona normal, todas las personas que ella amaba murieron. Pero ese era el precio de tener esta habilidad. Es por eso que varias personas relacionan esta habilidad con la leyenda de los inmortales,a pesar de que la inmortalidad y la habilidad de predecir el futuro no tengan nada que ver una con la otra; pero los inmortales no eran reales, solo eran un cuento para niños.

¨Shen, siéndote sincera, al principio me sentí extraña, tenia mucho miedo y no sabia que hacer.¨ le respondió la Adivina, quien le dio una manzana a Shen para que tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para su primera lección del arte marcial. El pavo real noto que había un parecido entres la habilidad de predecir el futuro y su albinismo. El sabe que los sirvientes de la torre se alejan de manera sutil cuando lo ven pasar, pero no lo hacían de manera tan obvia por que, de todas formas, el era el hijo de Lord Baojia, y cualquier falta de respeto a la familia real era una sentencia de muerte instantánea.

¨No fueron sino hasta muchos años después que, con la ayuda del monje budista Ming, llegue a controlar mi habilidad.¨ prosiguió la adivina. Shen quería saber mas cosas de la adivina, así que el pavo real continuo haciéndole preguntas, pero la que mas le importaba era la siguiente:¨¿Cual es tu verdadero nombre?¨ le pregunto el albino a la vieja cabra.

¨Mingyun¨ le respondió con una sonrisa a Shen. Shen casi se atraganta con la manzana al oír su respuesta .¨Mingyun¨ dijo Shen atónito. El empezó a brincar de felicidad; al fin sabia el verdadero nombre de su nana, algo que lo había intrigado desde que ella lo cuidaba. No es como si ella realmente se llamara adivina,claro, seria como decir que su padre se llama Lord.

¨Se que no es fácil ser diferente Shen, pero tendrás que esforzarte lo suficiente para que la gente te acepte.¨ le dijo solemne al pavo real, quien vio la manzana que estaba comiendo. Ya habían salido de la cocina hace un buen rato en dirección al patio de la torre, pero debido a que habían parado un momento para poder hablar a gusto, se estaban tardando un poco. La adivina se dio cuenta de esto y decidió apurarse, terminando abruptamente la conversación.

Llegaron al patio del palacio,donde los estaban esperando el maestro Rino Ciclón, el maestro Buey Tormenta, el maestro Cocodrilo y Lord Baojia. Shen se sorprendió al ver a su padre con los tres maestros; el pensaba que su padre iba a estar ocupado con los invitados del festival. ¨Hola Shen, te hemos estado esperando.¨ le dijo el Lord a su hijo.

¨Hoy hijo, es el día en que tu empezaras a entrenar y aprender kung fu. No será tan sencillo, pero conforme avance el tiempo, serás un gran maestro de kung fu.¨ le dijo con seguridad a Shen.¨Bien, ya que te dije estas palabras para que te inspires, voy a estar viéndote entrenar, junto a la adivina. Buena suerte,Shen.¨ le dijo felizmente a su hijo. El Lord se fue con la adivina, quien estaba partiendo una manzana en los escalones que llevaban al patio. Ella le ofreció un pedazo de la manzana, y el amablemente la acepto. ¨Solamente espero que esto sea bueno para su hijo, mi Lord.¨ le dijo la profeta al pavo real.

Shen estaba muy nervioso. El maestro Rino Ciclón se acerco a Shen, haciendo que este empezara a temblar de miedo. El era muy alto,quizá mucho mas alto que sus padres, pero el rinoceronte era una persona confiable, así que trato de dejar de temblar.¨Dime Shen,¿por que estas aquí?¨ le pregunto con un tono de autoridad al niño.¨Para…aprender…kung…fu¨ le respondió tartamudeando al maestro.¨¡Te equivocas! No solo aprenderás kung fu, aprenderás varias lecciones que serán importantes para tu vida. Si quieres ser un gran maestro de kung fu, tendrás que tener paciencia, coraje, confianza en ti mismo, disciplina y compasión.¨ le dijo el rinoceronte al pavo real albino.

¨¿Entendido?¨ le pregunto al niño.¨Si…¨ le respondió tímidamente al maestro de artes marciales.¨¡Mas alto que no te escucho!¨ le ordeno a Shen.¨¡Si!¨ le dijo en respuesta al rinoceronte de la mejor manera posible.¨Bien, y a partir de ahora me dirás maestro.¨ le dijo a el pavo real albino. ¨Si quieres aprender kung fu, tendrás que ponerte en forma, ya que un nivel de fuerza es necesario incluso para los movimientos básicos de kung fu.¿Entendiste Shen?¨ le ordeno al albino.

¨¿Shen?¨

¨¡Maestro!¨ dijo Shen sacudiéndose, tratando de estar parado de la manera mas recta posible y vio al maestro Rino Ciclón. Antes de salir de la enfermería, la adivina le había aconsejado que el tenia que escuchar al maestro de kung fu todo el tiempo, así como tener respeto.¨Con calma,¨ le dijo el maestro Rino Ciclón, y el niño escucho un tono de diversión en su voz estruendosa,¨las artes marciales requieren que tu seas mas flexible. Olvida lo que te dije sobre lo de ponerte en forma y mejor haz lo siguiente.¨ le dijo el rinoceronte al pavo real.

El maestro Rino Ciclón empezó a una forma, lenta y firme. Shen agarro el indicio y empezó a copiarlo, y después recordé que el había visto al maestro hacer esto con sus alumnos en ese mismo patio. ¨¿Reconoces esta forma, verdad?¨ le dijo el maestro, quien estaba sonriendo ligeramente. Shen inclino la cabeza en respuesta, pero esto arruino su duplicación de la forma del maestro. El volvió a copiar la forma del rinoceronte, simplemente diciendo,¨Si maestro.¨

¨Sabes, yo conocí al maestro Buey Tormenta y al maestro Cocodrilo en una pelea callejera de kung fu,¿ has escuchado de esa historia?¨ le pregunto al niño.¨Claro que si, mi padre me conto de la historia de como usted y los otros maestros se conocieron.¨ le respondió respetuosamente al maestro. ¨Quizá esto no lo sepas, pero tu padre solía venirme a ver como yo y los otros dos maestros peleábamos.¨ le dijo al pavo real albino.

¨¿Enserio?¨ le pregunto sorprendido al maestro Rino Ciclón. El le dio una mirada rápida a su padre, quien estaba viéndolo desde a lo lejos. ¨¿ El también lo hacia?¨ le pregunto al rinoceronte.¨Oh si, el tenia mucho mas interés en aprender kung fu que en ir a sus clases de etiqueta.¨ Shen decidió no inclinar su cabeza en respuesta, en ves de eso murmuro.¨Es mucho mejor que ir a las clases de etiqueta.¨ El niño había empezado a tener estas clases desde que el empezó a hablar, y estas clases no eran simples lecciones de modales; no, eran estúpidamente complicadas e intrincadas, con un grupo de reglas para cualquier tipo de situación.

¨Muchas cosas son mas preferibles que eso.¨ le dijo el maestro de artes marciales estando de acuerdo, con una sonrisa. El se enderezo con gracia y se inclino, y Shen hizo lo mismo, pero mas rígido, inseguro si el tenia que seguir viendo al maestro o bajarlos.¨Ahora tu hazlo.¨ le ordeno al niño y el obedeció. Shen trato de mantener la calma cada vez que era corregido en la corrección ocasional del rinoceronte, ya que nunca era antipático y apuntaba a que lo hiciera bien(¨baja tus alas¨;¨levanta tu pie¨;¨manten tu cabeza al mismo nivel de tus hombros¨, etc).

Cuando el termino, el maestro simplemente ordeno,¨De nuevo.¨

El niño lo hizo tres veces seguidas sin ninguna queja, recordando lo que le había dicho la adivina sobre la obediencia. Después, el maestro Rino Ciclón le enseño otra forma; aunque el niño reconoció esta también, cada pose era larga, sin tantos movimientos como la anterior, y Shen lo vio como algo mas difícil. El hijo del Lord empezó a frustrarse al ver como no podía mantener su pie en cierto ángulo por cierta cantidad de tiempo, tropezando e intentándolo de nuevo; solamente para caerse tratando de ganar su balance; solamente para volver a levantarse y volver a intentarlo como si nada hubiera pasado.

El maestro volvió a hacer la forma de nuevo y de nuevo. Shen vio al maestro y vio que no esta decepcionado; y supuso que lo había hecho bien, no ha sido débil, al menos. El maestro se arrodillo y Shen lo copio. El pensó que sus piernas no lo podrían hacer, pero se sorprendió al ver que sus piernas estaban aptas para el movimiento.

Rino Ciclón cerro sus ojos, tomando un respiro profundo. Shen lo copio y escucho lo que dijo,¨Haz que tu mente este en calma; limpia cualquier pensamiento de tu mente.¨ Eso hizo que Shen abriera sus ojos, perplejos.¨¿No quiere que piense?¨ le pregunto al maestro de artes marciales. Con los ojos bien cerrados, el maestro sonrío, diciendo,¨En este momento, no.¨

¨Yo creo que no…¨

El maestro sacudió su cabeza.¨Intentalo.¨ le dijo de manera no gentil. Shen inclino su cabeza indecisamente, y cerro sus ojos de nuevo.¨Recuerda respirar, adentro y afuera.¨ le dijo al pavo real albino. El niño trato de pensar en nada, pero de pronto el pensó que estaba atrapado en el tiempo. De alguna manera,se sentía como si no pasaran las horas y minutos, aun cuando sintió que algo que lo estaba jalando.

Shen trato de estar quieto, pero sus alas se movían, su cara se retorcía y su pico se sacudía, como si el tuviera el instinto de querer volar. ¨Quédate quieto, Shen.¨ le dijo el maestro al pavo real albino. Shen recordó como es que sus padres podían no mostrar emoción alguna cuando estaban en el cuarto del trono cuando hablaban con la corte, daban ordenes y juicios. El tenia que ser fisicamente como ellos, el podía hacer eso al menos.

El niño seguia se seguía moviendo, y el maestro Rino Ciclón le recordaba que debía estar quieto, y después de un rato, el le dijo que eso era todo por hoy, y Shen no tenia certeza de cuanto tiempo había pasado, aunque se sintió como mucho para el. El pavo real blanco se levanto con gracia, y descubrir un nuevo dolor.¨No podía dejar de pensar.¨ le dijo nervioso al maestro.

El soltó una risa reconfortante.¨Me sorprendería si lo hubieras hecho.¨ le dijo el rinoceronte mientras este lo llevaba con su padre y la adivina, mientras los otros dos maestros de retiraron.

* * *

><p>Shen practico las formas por si mismo en el patio de la torre. Devdan, Indira y Devika estaban viendo como practicaba; ellos ayudaban a que no se sintiera muy solo. El, sin embargo, se saltaba la parte de la meditación. La idea de no pensar lo dejaba muy perplejo y lo tenia que eludir. El niño pauso cuando sintió una extraña sensación. El sentía que alguien, no Devika, Indira o Devdan, lo estaba viendo. El volteo hacia las paredes del palacio y vio a un cachorro de lobo, quien inmediatamente salir de vista.<p>

El pavo real blanco corrió hacia el muro donde había huido, seguido por los hermanos Ghandi.¨¿A donde vas?¨ el le pregunto.¨Este...a la ciudad.¨ le respondió el otro niño, agarrando un bolso en su mano.¨Ehh, me refiero a que haces aquí.¨ le dijo el pavo real albino al lobo. Los tres hermanos llegaron, haciendo que el lobo casi se asustara.¨¿Quienes son ellos?¨le pregunto con inseguridad al pavo real.¨No te preocupes, son amigos.¨ le respondió.

Devdan, como siempre influenciado con su ego, fue el primero en presentarse al lobo.¨Soy Devdan Ghandi, hijo del emperador Aaadi Ghandi.¨ le dijo al lobo.¨Yo soy Devika Ghandi, hija del emperador Aaadi Ghandi y la emperatriz Ananda.¨ le respondió dulcemente al lobo.¨Y yo soy Indira Ghandi, y ya sabes quienes son mis padres.¨ le dijo de manera impávida.

¨Ahora, volviendo al tema,¿como escalaste el muro?¨le pregunto intrigado al lobo.¨Eso es confidencial.¨ el respondió de inmediato. Pero sus orejas bajaron de inmediato, y el parecía no estar seguro.¨Espere,¿eso fue una orden,amo?¿Le tengo que responder?¨ le pregunto el lobo al niño albino. Shen lo pensó por unos segundos, y luego sacudió su cabeza.¨No...no lo creo.¨

El lobo sonrío y le dijo,¨Genial, gracias amo.¨

Indira se dio cuenta de la torre de vigilancia en la muralla de la torre, y le dijo al niño,¨Pero si eso es secreto,¿que hay de los vigilantes?¨ le pregunto al niño lobo. Shen parpadeo al oír esto, y se le quedo viendo al otro niño, quien tenia el hocico abierto. Los dos niños y los tres hermanos encontraron que un lobo los estaba viendo atentamente, y luego dio una sonrisa con suficiencia. El niño lobo dio un gemido, dándose una manotada en la cara.¨Maldicion, es Jin, me va a estar molestando cuando mama vuelva.¨

¨¿Que es el de ti?¨le pregunto Devdan con duda.¨El es mi hermano.¨ le respondió sobándose la cabeza. Los talones de Shen estaban tambaleando, conociendo la sensación de estar en problemas.¨Este...¿como te llamas?¨ el pregunto con curiosidad al lobo.¨Mi nombre es...An.¨ le respondió de manera sutilmente vergonzosa. Devika lo vio, confundida. ¨¿No te gusta?¨

¨¡Es un horrendo nombre para un futuro comandante!¨ le respondió de manera quejosa.¨Suena como un buen nombre en mi opinión.¨ le dijo Shen.¨No amo, usted no sabe lo que significa.¨ le dijo con vergüenza al pavo real albino.¨¿Y que significa?¨ le pregunto con duda al niño lobo.¨Ehh...teestabaviendoentrenar.¨ le dijo rápidamente al pavo real.

¨Si, te vi.¨ le dijo al niño lobo, notando que no le gustaba hablar del significado de su nombre. Al menos estaba aliviado al saber que había otra persona que hablaba rápido como el de vez en cuando hacia.¨¿Y como sabias que te estaba viendo?¨

¨Sentí que me estabas viendo.¨

¨Oh si, siento que tu podrías, viendo como todo el mundo antes te gritaba.¨

¨Ya no es tan común.¨ insistió Shen, un poco mosqueado, pero en mayor parte, impávido, ya que An no lo dijo con malas intenciones.¨Solo los sirvientes parecen hacer eso todavía.¨ le respondió el pavo real al niño lobo.¨Aun así, va a ser muy útil. Mi tío siempre le dice a mi hermano que tiene que estar alerta de sus alrededores, desde el movimiento mas pequeño del pato, hasta una persona rascandose el trasero-¨ Shen río, seguido por los hermanos Ghandi, y An los acompaño, la suya convirtiéndose en un aullido feliz. Los hermanos Ghandi tuvieron que irse rápidamente, ya que sus padres los habían llamado para comer. Los dos niños se despidieron y dijeron que quizá iban a poder jugar mañana.¨¿Así que empezaste hoy?¨ le pregunto al albino.

¨Si.¨ le respondió sonriendo al lobo. An inclino su cabeza y le hizo una pregunta a Shen,¿Cuantos años tiene, amo?¨

¨Tengo cuatro años. Voy a cumplir cinco en unos meses.¨ le respondió al lobo.

An hizo una sonrisita.¨Bueno, así es como los cumpleaños suelen pasa-¨ El lobo se dio cuenta de la mirada molesta de furia que tenia Shen,¨he, tengo siete años.¨

Shen se sintió un poco mejor al oír que An era mayor, era una buena justificante del porque el era mas grande que el. El albino abrio su pico, solo para ser interrumpido por la adivina, quien lo estaba llamando para que fuera a comer. El se animo al oír que alguien le estaba hablando a An, viendo que las orejas del lobo se levantaron.

¨Bueno, tengo que irme.¨ le dijo An al albino, dirigiéndose hacia las barracas, planeando devorar lo que había dentro del bolso.¨¿Volverás a esta parte de la muralla?¨pregunto Shen en voz baja.¨Si, quizás. También puedes encontrarme en las barracas, si quieres.¨ le respondió el lobo al pavo real¨Si estas autorizado...¿tienes autorización de estar aquí?¨ le pregunto An a Shen.

¨Claro que si tengo la autorización de estar aquí, soy el hijo del Lord.¨ le respondió con una sonrisa al lobo, efectivamente cubriendo el hecho de que sus padres quizá no lo dejen estar ahí(aunque el hecho de que el festival iba a terminar en tres semanas, y el hecho de que este festival haría que sus padres estén ocupados tal vez será una ventaja;el sabia que la adivina no iba a protestar por que el iba a estar en esa parte de la muralla.).

¨Bien, nos vemos luego, amo.¨ le dijo a Shen despidiéndose, y corro rápidamente a las barracas, sabiendo que quizás iba a ser castigado por haber salido de sin el permiso de su padre.¨Adios An.¨ le dijo el albino al futuro comandante.

* * *

><p>(NA: El motivo por el que a An no le gusta su nombre es por el hecho de que significa, en Chino, paz. Y si, el es un joven Jefe Lobo. Yo pienso que el se convirtió en el jefe lobo después del exilio de Shen, ya que el probablemente iba a ocupar el cargo de su padre al mismo tiempo que Shen se iba a convertir en Lord, o si no mucho antes de eso. El maestro Rino Ciclón era un buen personaje en la película, y no me gusto el hecho de que el solo fue un campo de tres minutos, ademas de que el tiene un backstory muy interesante, asi que aquí se expandirá su papel, junto al de los otros dos maestros. Se me hizo interesante la idea de que el quizás le haya enseñado artes marciales a Shen, así que lo inclui en la historia. Si es posible que el haya tenido una historia con los padres de Shen, tiene que haber una historia entre el y Shen. Yo creo que quizá Shen conoció a los tres maestros de kung fu tiene sentido ya que ellos tuvieron el control de Gongmen después del exilio de Shen. En cuanto a la adivina, su verdadero nombre significa `destino´, lo cual pudo haber sido una coincidencia cuando sus padres la nombraron. La idea de que haya inmortales en el universo de Kung Fu Panda quizás tenga algo de lógica considerando todas las cosas que hay en ese universo, pero solo el tiempo dirá si es posible o no. Bien, dicho esto, hasta la próxima.


End file.
